BETE NOIR: cuaderno de bosquejos
by Kaizer-Kon
Summary: algunos secretos de Kai se revelan. Con Rei las cosas no van demasiado bien, y menos con la oferta que le hicieron a su padre. El cual se debate sobre si o no desorejar a su hijo. Y sobre todo ¿realmente a Kai le desagrada Rei?. [KXR]
1. Default Chapter

N/A: mi primer fanfic de beyblade, un kai x rei... a si, no poseo ni a Kai ni a Rei ni a ningún otro carácter de la serie....  
  
ahora con el fanfic  
  
- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -  
  
BÊTE NOIR: cuaderno de bosquejos  
  
"hablando" 'pensando'  
  
capitulo uno: 'vida'  
  
El cuarto en el que se encontraba era sombrío y oscuro, con la única luz de la luna que atravesaba los barrotes de metal de una pequeña ventana. Un cuerpo se sentaba en la oscuridad del lugar, su piel pálida reflejaba el conocimiento del dolor que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo en su mismo ser, en primer lugar tratando de recordar como había terminado en un lugar asi, probablemente alguna vez su vida fue feliz, sin embargo él no podía recordar tal cosa, solo el mismo sufrimiento que agobiaba su cuerpo y alma en este instante.  
  
Sus ojos rojizos que alguna vez rebozaron con vida ahora perecían muertos e inanimados, su piel era de un color pálido enfermizo, aun asi por sus rasgos se podría decir que esta persona era un muchacho... ¿su nombre? Kai Hiwatari. Un chico solitario y sumamente callado, nunca hablaba con nadie y los demás internos no se le acercaban... ¿acaso por temor?... o solo una mente atormentada podría decirlo, nadie sabia con certeza que le había pasado al él, no muchas personas se preocupaban por él y nadie se atrevía a visitarlo...  
  
Solo con los recuerdos que me quedan  
Me hago daño,  
No valgo nada...  
Ya no soy nada...  
  
He perdido las esperanzas  
  
Al igual que el deseo de vivir.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió pesadamente, el crujido de la puerta era algo que él ya conocía muy bien, como no reconocer el sonido del puro metal si lo había escuchado incontables veces en su vida. Kai tenia la certeza de quien estaba ahora parado en la puerta era su doctor... o doctora para ser más precisos.  
  
En estos momentos lo que pasaba por la mente del joven muchacho no tenia nada que ver con el nuevo intruso, si no mas bien con el papel que desempeñaba. Para Kai era molesto tener que soportar a mas de un doctor. Ellos se pasaban horas intentando hacer que él hiciese algo normal... que actuara como cualquier persona... pero ¿Qué podían saber ellos sobre su vida... sobre su manera de ser? estaba asqueado que un nuevo medico entrara a su cuarto creyendo entenderlo, creyendo conocerlo, haciéndose el muy listo diciendo que sabia lo que cruzaba por la mente del joven muchacho... y aun asi... ninguno tuvo éxito... todos fallaron de una manera patética.  
  
Frente a la puerta estaba una mujer vestida en una bata blanca. Kai no volvió su miraba ni tampoco se movió de su lugar ya que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y lo mejor que podía hacer durante su estadía ahí con él era: Ignorarla... ya que lo más probable y en lo unico que a Kai se le ocurría pensar para que esa 'perra' que sé hacia llamar doctora lo visitara, era con el solo y con el unico propósito de ver como su paciente "e-v-o-l-u-c-i-o-n-a-b-a" de acuerdo con el plan de terapia que ella misma había elaborado... bien... se decepcionarían porque... ni seria asi.  
  
.... Que necesito?  
La luz de un nuevo dia..?  
Mirar el mundo... para hacerme de ilusiones falsas?  
Tratar de ser normal... para ser aceptado?  
Entonces... no intentare parecerme a los de mas...  
Yo no me convertiré en una copia mas...  
  
La mujer se acerco con un paso firme, pero lento su rostro sostenia una mirada de indiferencia.  
  
"Kai puedes oírme"  
  
Ella dijo en una voz sin emoción... como quien habla a un niño pequeño que se ha portado mal... y se le esta reprendiendo. El ni siquiera mostró una señal de movimiento, esta mujer era su 'nueva doctora' tenia entendido que había llegado desde hacia un par de semanas, por el momento para Kai eso no tenia la mas mínima importancia, solo de algo si estaba completamente seguro... la mujer era el peor medico que tubo en su vida.  
  
Ella se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro ahora su cara sostenía una cara de inconformidad.  
  
"Es la quinta vez que nos vemos Kai ¿y aun no confías en mi?"  
  
Dijo la mujer, ella era rubia de ojos azules y bonita, pero su belleza era opacada a grandes rasgos por su mirada fría e indiferente.  
  
'¿Confiar en ella?' Se dijo Kai mentalmente, Definitivamente era la cosa más absurda que le habían dicho... como esperaba que confiara en ella si no le estaba dando motivos para que lo hiciera. Además ya de porsi la naturaleza de Kai era ser desconfiando y precavido ente cualquier situación... y persona y ella no seria cualquier acepción.  
  
La mujer se desespero... Hablar con este muchacho era como hablarle a una roca, sin vida, ni expresiones, ni siquiera un movimiento de incomodidad por su presencia...  
  
"Bien Kai, dado él echo que no quieres cooperar con nosotros iniciaremos una serie de pruebas... ¿te parece?..." dijo la ultima palabra con cierto entretenimiento bizarro... como si se le agradara su situación...  
  
Un golpe se oyó del lado de la puerta y una mujer ligeramente mas joven que la que estaba con Kai entró.  
  
"docota Kenneth, el doctora Juddy le busca, -dijo con voz tímida- dice que debe tratar las-"  
  
"Lose, -corto ella - es mi trabajo... Dylan", la mujer salió, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de tras de ella.  
  
Dylan la miraba con enojo, no entendía la actitud de esa mujer, dejo un momento de pensar en ella y se concentro en Kai, el chico estaba aun en la cama, mirando el infinito cielo tras la ventanilla del cuarto... su unico contacto con el mundo exterior. Dylan solía hablar con él, aunque a veces (N/A: siempre) no le contestara, pero eso no le importaba, él chico crecido dentro de estas paredes y por lo tanto todos lo conocían.  
  
Kai ahora tenia quince y su pasado era un misterio, solo sabia que le habían encontrado a los seis años dentro de una bodega vieja y abandonada llena de material químico y sustancias toxicas, también sabia que el lugar había sido quemado, aunque su estructura seguía intacta, pero por dentro olía a desechos y carne putrefacta e incluso algunos cuerpos incinerados estaba aun ahí, al parecer había sido un lugar de experimentos genéticos a algo asi.  
  
Cuando lo descubrieron en ese lugar pobre chico parecía fuera de sí, en su propio mundo impenetrable, le habían llevado ahí... y hasta la fecha aun seguía ahí.  
  
'podré chico, lo que neciecita... no esta aquí, nunca lo estuvo' pensó Dylan tristemente, pero su semblante cambio cuando camino dentro. Instintivamente Kai volvió la cabeza, quien se acercaba era Dylan, estaba seguro.  
  
"¿Cómo has estado Kai?" Dylan se reprendió mentalmente, era obvio que el chico no la pasaba muy bien que digamos, aun después de su error continuo.  
  
"Sabes tengo buenas noticias, el hospital ha recibido a una nueva visita -dijo con una leve sonrisa- quizá con algo de suerte se te sea asignada ¿qué te parece?" Por unos minutos el cuarto quedo en total en silencio, Kai no le había contestado pero en esta ocasión el silencio era diferente, lentamente Kai llevo su mirada a los ojos de la chica.  
  
"De acuerdo" susurro. La cara de Dylan se ilumino con una sonrisa  
  
"bien... es lo que quería decirte, nos veremos mas tarde "... Dyll (como solían llamarle las demás enfermeras) salió haciendo el menor ruido posible Kai amaba el silencio o a menos es lo que había notado.  
  
Kai escucho el chirrido de la puerta y después el sonido hueco de la misma al cerrarse, por instinto miro a la puerta cerrada.  
  
... 'visita... pierden el tiempo, ya lo hicieron mas de una vez y no sirve, todas esas personas que vienen, no nos tratan mas que... como... prodigios'  
  
lentamente se acurruco en su cama y hocico contra la suave almohada... estaba empezando a llover, pronto se sumió en su sueño, en donde nada lo limitaba para salir y en donde por fin era libre, cosa que en la triste realidad era imposible...  
  
Me sumiré en mis sueños...  
Para ser libre...  
Para vivir libre...  
Pera vivir sin represión...  
Para no dejarme morir...  
  
- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -  
  
Un muchacho corrió calle abajo que casi tropieza con las piedras del camino, su cabello estaba totalmente húmedo, al igual que su ropa y su cuerpo, por el momento eso no importaba... es más, su cuerpo le agradecía que hubiera perdido calor, la frialdad del ambiente hacia que la furia desatada de su padre doliera menos. El muchacho acababa de salir para huir de su casa, del dolor de su miserable vida.  
  
Ya exhausto comenzó a aligerar el paso cerca de una estación de camiones y se detuvo, nadie lo perseguía, por el momento estaba a salvo, pero solo por el momento.  
  
Se sentó en una banquilla que por mala suerte no estaba techada... aunque sinceramente no podía estar mas mojado, estaba cansado de tanto correr, quería salir de ahí, huir de la vida que tenia, pero no podía, algo la ataba ¿a quien? No estaba seguro de la respuesta.  
  
Llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y medito, ¿Qué había hecho pera merecer esto?, Francamente no lo entendía. Cuando su madre había muerto, él tenía cuatro años y sin tener ningún otro familiar en china se mudo a Japón con su padre después del funeral, a partir de ese momento su vida fue un verdadero infierno, su padre Jing, era un hombre desalmado que desde él prime dia le mostró la vida des de otro punto de vista, uno cruel... pero aun asi, él le quería, y obedecía en todo, pero no sabia porque, ha pesar de beberlo abandonado...  
  
Su mente era un mar de pensamientos, y todos en este momento estaban dirigidos hacia una sola pregunta ¿Por qué quería a su padre? No tenia respuesta para eso, estaba acostumbrado ha perdonar, ha obedecer y ha ser sereno ante cualquier situación, incluso en china, no tenia muchos amigos, la verdad no lo querían y le jugaba bromas crueles... sostuvo en su manos el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, había sido un regalo de su madre, y era uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, pero de la cual solo tenia el medallón, unas viejas fotografías, el apellido, ya que Jing no deseaba que él llevara su apellido y claro el parecido físico...  
  
'debería... no... no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que volver, entes de que se enfade mas'  
  
Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, no deseaba tomar el autobús de regreso a casa, prefería tardarse, asi tendría mas tiempo libre, y con eso, puso Pies en marcha...  
  
Al llegar a casa dio un largo suspiro, no vio a Jing por ningún lugar, era su dia de suerte. Por lo general cuando él desataba su furia en Rei, se quedaba viendo como el chico se retorcía de dolor y después permanecía cerca, solo para mirarle... con odio... con odio a su propio hijo.  
  
Una voz en su oído le hizo estremecerse.  
  
"veo que regresas Rei" se oía malhumorada. Un hombre alto y musculoso salió detrás de una puerta, su cara se mostraba rígida, su cabello totalmente negro caía por sus ojos oscuros y de tez morena. Él hombre camino con paso severo por la puerta,  
  
"en donde diablos te metiste Rei, ¿sabes?... arruinaste mi diversión y debes pagar por eso"  
  
Rei lo miro, pero no a los ojos, eso Jing lo tomaría como un desafió por parte del chico y seria peor a un, solo se limito a mirar al suelo mientras oía a su padre acercársele.  
  
A diferencia de Jing, Rei era joven, delgado y vistoso para cualquier chica, tenia un cuerpo elástico que en muchas veces como esta lo sacaba de apuros, pero tal parecía que este no era el dia, estaba cansado de su caminata... (o huida) su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar y su piel era ligeramente pálida pero no demasiado, a parte de verse mucho mas joven de lo que era su edad... cualquiera que los mirara juntos no creería que fueran padre e hijo.  
  
Jing se le acerco y sujeto su barbilla con brutalidad.  
  
"¿en donde estabas?" Le grito a la cara su aliento era asqueroso, olía a alcohol. Rei trato de ignorar el hedor que escapaba de su boca, absteniéndose de no vomitar, imaginándose como evitar oler ese asqueroso aliento, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar cuando una mano bastante grande y pesada golpeo su cara, haciéndole caer con un golpe seco en el suelo y chocando contra una pequeña mesa de centro, que estaba en las sala de su casa, en donde ahora se encontraba.  
  
Trato de despejarse por el golpe haciendo su mejilla mientras un hilillo de sangre carmesí resbalaba del lado izquierdo de su boca.  
  
'Definitivamente este no fue mi dia' pensó. No tenia fuerzas para correr de nuevo y ahora se arrepentía de haber huido. Si bien debía prepararse para algo peor...  
  
'Esta fue la principal razón por la cual mamá lo dejo y huyo a su país natal' Medito por unos momentos, ya cuando su mente estaba algo aclarada del golpe se levanto con algo de orgullo, pero fue peor, Jing agarro nuevamente su barbilla esta vez con mas fuerza, adoraba ver llorar a su hijo, adoraba oírlo gritar de dolor.  
  
"te arrepentirás de haber huido... hijo" dijo con entretenimiento y odio.  
  
Las palabras hicieron eco en las orejas de Rei, cuando una ola súbita de dolor lleno su cuerpo entero, haciéndole caer nuevamente al duro suelo, solo para que esta vez Jing golpeara su estomago con sus toscas botas...  
  
'mañana – se dijo mentalmente - mañana será otro dia, el no estará... lo conozco y-  
  
sus pensamientos fueron cegados por un golpe en su cabeza, por un momento no sintió el dolor, si no que, gracias a el... Le hizo el favor de disfrutar del desmayo y un oscuro sueño... haciéndole olvidar por unas horas los momentos de sufrimiento...  
  
Me iré de este mundo...  
Me iré de este mundo en donde llegue a sufrir...  
Me iré por que no tengo nada...  
Me iré del mundo con el recuerdo amargo que me dio la vida..  
Me iré para siempre...  
  
- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -  
  
N/A: primer capitulo terminado, y realmente no tengo nada que decir, hasta la próxima 


	2. bete nor:capitulo dos

****

**N/A:** ya lo saben, no poseo nada, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños...

**Notas adicionales: **gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi fanfic, Realmente se los agradezco. Ahora contestare los Reviews.

**Roquel: **me alegro que te aya gustado esta historia, Realmente me da ánimos para continuar... espero también te guste este capitulo, y gracias por tus palabras.

**Ishida Rio: **espero que también te guste este capitulo... y gracias por tu Review

Espero disfruten este capitulo:

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

**Capitulo dos: no todo los seños se hacen realidad**

'Después de la tormenta viene la calma.' ¿Calma...? Deberían estar bromeando esas palabras no existían en estos momentos para Kai. Sentía que sus nervios tomaban total control de su cuerpo, algo presentía, su subconsciente no dejaba de decírselo a cada segundo... esto, sumado a los exámenes que tenia que cumplir constantemente, hacian que no estuviera de tan buen humor.

Otra vez esos doctores lo habían echo cumplir una serie de pruebas inútiles, que según ellos, les daría a conocer el problema de su aislamiento y falta de cooperación ¿su problema de comportamiento?, ¿Problema?... ellos eran el mismo problema... ¿acaso era tan difícil entender que ese era el modo de ser de kai?

"Si fueran tan buenos doctores como dicen ser... Ya lo habrían descubierto."

Murmuro en un tono casi inaudible aunque ciertamente, tampoco deseaba ser escuchado por alguien y mucho menos en un lugar asi.

"pero ellos no comprenderán... –cerro sus ojos y continuo- su mente se ha cerrado... a, hipótesis científicas, todo con relación a que todo suceso tiene explicación... siempre trabajando sobre bases ya establecidas y sin buscar otras opiniones... pues les tengo una noticia... no todo es asi"

Y tal como Kai decía 'no siempre era asi'. Al igual que él, había muchas mas personas con diferentes padecimientos e incluso más serios que los de él. Pero los doctores a cargo no hacian nada, la mayoría de ellos creían que solo con hacerlos actuar como la gente normal, todo se solucionaría sin mas problemas o dificultades, trataban de hacer que se adaptaran a un mundo que no conocían del todo. Claro que también algunos de los médicos del Hospital no pensaban de esa manera. Trataban de ayudar a sus pacientes... trataban de entenderlos, aunque también tuvieran sus momentos de desesperación cuando algún interno hiciera algo malo, ya que nunca faltan las peleas entre pacientes, peleas que siempre comienzan por alguna cosa tonta y sin sentido. En esos casos, ese comportamiento era inadmisible y por lo tanto tenia que ser castigado.

Arto de recapacitar el mal desempeño de todos los doctores que tubo alo largo de casi nueve años, nuevamente se dispuso a contemplar el cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto, como siempre en todas las mañanas lo miraba, después de todo no tenía algo mejor que hacer y menos cuando te tienen limitado a un cuarto. Este a su vez parecía triste a los ojos de kai, tan... vació, sin vida, como si parte del mismo fuera arrancada. Kai medito, como no, se acercaba el invierno, seguro que ese seria uno de tantos inviernos fríos, aburridos y sobre todo... solos y sin compañía.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse ni tampoco a Dyll que se acercaba con una bandeja con comida de hospital. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Kai, eran aproximadamente la 9:00 a. m. tiempo para que el chico desayunara.

Ella sabia perfectamente que Kai odiaba la comida del hospital y que en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera la probaba, pero también sabia que el muchacho no era nada tonto y que prefería comerla a tener que pasar hambre. Había días en los que Dyll podía entablar una conversación con Kai, no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacia parecía que Kai se relajaba... de cierta manera.

Dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y miraba de reojo a Kai, que seguía con su vista dirigida a la nada.

'_Es triste ver que un muchacho tan vistoso como él... tenga que estar pasando por todo esto solo'_ con la misma que dejo la bandeja salió del cuarto blanco sin hacer el menor ruido posible y serrando la puerta tras ella.

Sin embargo Kai la vio, la escucho entrar, él no era tan tonto como Kenneth pensaba.

Esa mujer lo trataba como un retrasado mental, quizás si tenia problemas... quizás si era un 'poco' aislado, pero... ¿Qué podía saber ella de su vida?, A veces pensaba que solo estaba ahí por conveniencia y no porque realmente gustaran de su trabajo.

Pero en esos momentos solo se limito ha oír el ruido que Dyll hacia, mientras recordaba las pruebas por lo que lo hacian pasar: Agujas llenas de un liquido extraño, cientos de doctores, cada uno sujetándolo con fuerza mientras le administraban ese liquido... sacudió su cabeza de inmediato tratando de evitar la realidad... 'su' realidad y dirigió sus orbes rojizos al cielo entristecido... Pero sin embargo... aun libre.

'_¿Acaso nunca saldré de aquí?... acaso ¿no hay alguien que este lo suficientemente abierto como para entender lo que muchos se niegan a descubrir?'_ Constantemente sé hacia las mismas preguntas... nunca con una contestación. Lo habían olvidado, lo habían abandonado. _'y aunque saliera de aquí, ¿a dónde iré?.. No tengo a nadie'... _esbozo lo que parecía ser una ligera sonrisa de conformidad y tristeza _'realmente no tengo nada'. _

Nuevamente las pesadas gotas de lluvia se soltaron del cielo, como un llanto amargo y recordó las palabras que una vez una religiosa dijo _'cuando llueve es por que el cielo llora'_ y también oyó que había muerto hace ya varios meses, pensó en eso unos momentos.

'_A todos les llega su hora, y yo no seré la acepción... morir sin conocer nada de la vida, sin conocer la felicidad o la libertad... Entonces esa muerte seria un descanso'_...

Miro hacia abajo a la calle, a las personas que iban de aquí para allá, a sus trabajos, continuando con su monótona vida, algunos se trataban de cubrir del agua a otros no les importaba mojarse... todos ellos eran libres por unos momentos... al igual que las gotas de lluvia...

_Para muchos... la muerte no es mas que el peor castigo..._

_El castigo que los dioses escogieron para el hombre._

_En cambio, para la gente que ha sufrido..._

_es un descanso eterno en el que pueden disfrutar de la libertad..._

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

Lentamente abrió sus dorados ojos... su cuerpo entero se sentía como en llamas que quemaban su piel con cualquier movimiento. Estaba en el suelo duro de la sala en una esquina de la misma, parpadeo unos momentos para ajustar su vista que estaba borrosa e intento recordar como había terminado ahí, en el suelo... los recuerdos se lanzaron a sus sentidos como una ola de dolor, ahora lo recordaba: Jing se había molestado con él por algo insignificante, él huyo de su casa para librarse de sus golpes, pero cuando regreso, Jing lo estaba esperando y las cosas solamente fueron peores... serró sus ojos fuertemente y ajito su cabeza tratando de alejar esos malos recuerdos, por ahora lo más importante era levantarse, por mas que le doliera el cuerpo tenia que hacerlo, simplemente no podía quedarse ahí todo el dia ¿o sí?... no! A su padre realmente no le agradaría la idea de que su 'hijo' haraganeara en vez de hacer algo productivo.

Intento incorporarse... ¡grandísimo error!... En el momento en que se movió un dolor punzante de disparo si piedad por su cuerpo, sus huesos y músculos ahora quemaban junto con una sensación agónica, como si algo sobrehumano rompiera poco a poco sus huesos y aplastara cada uno de sus nervios... destrozando su cuerpo por dentro.

Sin remedio cayo nuevamente al suelo, todo su ser se estremeció en agonía y de inmediato su respiración se volvió agitada y laboriosa, sus ojos se serraron tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran, mientas apretaba los puños tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, en un esfuerzo desesperado por tratar de soportar el dolor y esperar a que menguara.

Paulatinamente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, la sensación que aquejaba sus músculos iba sosegándose despacio. Durante todo ese tiempo Rei mantuvo sus ojos serrados y de vez en vez daba grandes bocanadas de aire para ayudar a su cuerpo a relajarse.

Cuando por fin sintió el dolor alejarse, intento levantarse nuevamente, pero sus fuerzas sólo le alcanzaron para rodar sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, asi que prefirió arrastrar su cuerpo por la sala hasta que encontrara algo en que apoyarse. Por suerte los sillones no estaban lejos del lugar en donde paso la noche, se sujeto de la orilla del más cercano a él y lentamente comenzó a ponerse en pie, un poco tambaleante al principio, a cada paso una punzada de dolor le invadía. ahora la tarea más difícil se acercaba, tenia que llegar asta su habitación.

"Valla que será un largo camino..." se dijo a sí mismo en el momento en el que Rei miraba el largo camino que debía subir y ala vez, tratando de encontrarle algo de gracia a su actual situación.

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

El agua caliente en su piel y cuerpo sé sentía simplemente deliciosa, aliviaba el dolor, relajando sus músculos tensos. Ya llevaba varios minutos asi y a Rei realmente le gustaría que no terminara. Dicen que los baños con agua caliente son buenos para relajar los músculos, si bien, eran buenos para relajar su cuerpo después de una noche de paliza...

El vapor del agua también le hacia sentir bien, alegando por unos manetos la hostilidad del mundo... pero no por mucho. Tenia que enfrentarse a él, ser fuerte para no dejarse caer en un abismo, en el mismo abismo en el que había caído Jing hace mucho tiempo.

Las gotas calientes resbalaban por su piel, mientras Rei miraba su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de moretones, rasguños, cicatrices y una que otra herida abierta, todo provocado por Jing. Sus ojos se entristecieron ante esa vista al grado que tubo que cerrarlos para no derramar lágrimas.

"Como me gustaría que no hubieras muerto... No sabes la falta que me haces"

Pero fue en vano, una terca y silenciosa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, una lagrima que aun en contra de su voluntad escapo de sus ojos

ámbar.

Cuando tubo lugar la primera paliza de su padre no pudo evitar llorar, jamás lo habían golpeado y menos de la forma en la que Jing lo hizo cuando era mas joven... nunca le habían gritado y mucho menos dicho cosas como las que salieron de la boca de su padre... cosas que no lograba entender, ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo? Era tan solo un niño. Por suerte y a pesar de todo por lo que ya había pasado, nunca perdió la inocencia que caracteriza a todo niño y que aun conservaba.

Mientras más memorias llegaban a su mente, no podía evitar que más lagrimas escurrieran de sus ojos. Durante todo el tiempo que vivía con Jing, aprendió algunas cosas, a él le encantaba verlo llorar, amaba oírlo gritar y le encantaba ver como su cuerpo se estremecía entre llanto y dolor.

Por eso se hizo a sí mismo una promesa, por malo que fuera Jing y las personas alrededor de él: No lloraría; Jing se regocijaba de felicidad y entretenimiento cada vez que veía lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo. En este momento, todas las promesas que se propuso jamás romper ya no valían, por lo no menos ahora. Pronto las perladas lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos lastimeros y se vio obligado a enterrar su cara en las palmas de sus manos mientras su cuerpo sé llenaba con sufrimiento y sus alrededores con el llanto ahogado, mientras se repetía las constantes preguntas.

"¿Por qué me odia? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice, para que me trate de esta manera?.. Tan... Cruel ¿por qué es tan cruel con migo?"

Cuestiones sin respuestas... Preguntas al aire... preguntas que jamás serán contestadas, eso eran... Solo Jing tenia la respuesta silenciosa que todos los días callaba.

_¿Qué es el odio?.._

_Si lo sabes, no lo practiques..._

_si no lo haces, no intentes conocerlo..._

_El odio es el escudo de los débiles..._

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

No eran buenas noticias, pero tampoco malas, en cierta forma no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones...

'_todos son iguales... esperan a que confiemos en ellos y después nos dan la espalda'_ pensó Kai. Momentos antes Dyll había llegado y le dijo que el nuevo chico que se había apuntado como visita, se le seria asignado.

Dyll parecía contenta con la noticia, pero Kai no se veía tan feliz, no quería engañarse... años antes también tubo a un chico de compañía. Pero en cuanto estuvieron solos, su comportamiento cambio totalmente a uno bastante cruel e indiferente, y constantemente le decía que era un prodigio, un error de la naturaleza... y que realmente preferiría perder su valioso tiempo en otras actividades que con un pobre diablo como él.

Esas palabras Kai no las olvidaría nunca, lo hirieron, aun más cruel que si hubiese sido un golpe, él era solo un niño cuando ese muchacho le dijo todo eso y... más, que podía hacer él ¿ignorarlo? Lo hizo, pero aquel tipo hablaban con palabras bastantes crudas y cada oportunidad era fantástica para hacerlo sentir peor de cómo ya se sentía. Y ahora Dyll venia a decirle que un chico nuevo vendría a hacerle compañía... a pesar de que ella misma era testigo de que cada nueva persona que interactuaba con Kai, ya sea que fuera un doctor u otra ajena al hospital fallaba.

No sabia que pensar ante esta situación. Ya no quería ser herido ni traicionado, ya no deseaba confiar en una persona que tarde o temprano le daría la espalda...

Frustrado se levanto de la cama en la que estaba y estiro un rato sus músculos dolidos, consecuencias por tanto tiempo que no los usaba.

Kai puso una mano en las paredes rellenas del cuarto, el solo verlas le hacian sentir enfermo y asqueado de todo y todos, echo una mirada por alrededor de su cuarto: un cuarto de pocos metros de amplitud, con solo una cama y una pequeña mesa al lado de ella y... eso era todo.

'_Gran complemento para el lugar, realmente luce deprimente'_ rió ligeramente a su propia declaración, mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa que lo molestara o entristeciera.

El resto de la tarde paso como todas, Dyll entraría y le dejaría el almuerzo, intentaría hablar con él y como él no le contestaría, entonces ella se marcharía derrotada pero no intimidada, pues mas tarde regresaría con sus ánimos restaurados y nuevamente intentaría entablar una conversación.

La doctora Kenneth nunca se presentaba después de las pruebas, pues sabia mejor que nadie que ellas irritaban bastante a su paciente, asi que dejaría solo a Kai hasta que Dyll le informara lo contrario. Y por suerte Kai no tuvo que soportar su molesta presencia en todo el dia.

Al final de la tarde, Kai escucho la puerta cerrarse para no abrirse de nuevo, la noche cayo fría como siempre en esas épocas del año.

Kai miro por ultima vez a la ventana preguntándose si llovería otra vez en el dia, el cielo realmente se veía oscuro.

_No te mires en el espejo de la igualdad._

_No te conviertas en un a copia más... _

_De un prototipo idealizado._

_No debes aparentar ser, lo que no eres... Y nuca serás._

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

Él resto de la tarde para Rei también fue tranquila. Por suerte Jing no regreso en todo el dia, y Rei aseguraba que después de que la golpiza del dia anterior, había desaparecido de casa como siempre.

Por otro lado Rei decidió no ir a la escuela, aunque eso realmente dependía de Jing y de que tal malos fueran sus golpes, además el cuerpo le dolía bastante, el solo sentarse, parase y caminar, sé convertían en una de las tareas más difíciles de realizar.

A pesar del echo de que a Rei le gustaba su escuela, ahí tampoco no era muy bien recibido, pero no sabia porque. Al menos estando ahí podía olvidarse de su padre durante algunas horas para después regresar a la cotidianidad de su vida.

Con pasos algo lentos y dolorosos se acerco a la ventana de su alcoba, "al menos Jing no regreso..." Rei alzo la mirada al cielo.

"Me pregunto si lloverá otra vez, el cielo ya esta bastante oscuro."

Regreso a su cama y se recostó con sumo cuidado. La mayor parte del dia estuvo dormido, nadie realmente sé acercaba a su casa ni se preocupaba por él y todo gracias a Jing. La totalidad de personas en su vecindario de una cierta forma le temían, lo conocían por varias razones y la más común era que constantemente su padre terminada en la jefatura de policía, ya fuera por algún pleito en el medio de la calle o robar algo para conseguir mas dinero y poder compara sus 'bebidas'.

Rei poso su vista en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y abrió él ultimo cajón arrastrando su mano suavemente por el interior tomo el cuaderno que estaba dentro y lentamente deslizo los dedos por las hojas llenas de bocetos, la mayoría hechos con tiza de color negro. Estuvo mirando los dibujos un buen rato, recalcando cada detalle de ellos con su dorada mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y tan pronto como pudo separo sus ojos y los fijo en el techo.

"¿Dónde estará?... – sonrió – de seguro en algún bar, como siempre... o... tratando de sacarle dinero a algunos de sus amigos para poder gastarlo en alcohol... o... asiendo lo que quiera..."

Trataba de ser fuerte pero con cada palabra la voz de Rei se quebraba hasta que las lagrimas salieron de sus orbes dorados una tras otra y sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar desgarradamente, enterrando la cara en su almohada, y por un momento se olvido de su alrededor.

"¿Por qué me odias? - Repetía entre sollozos - ¿qué te he hecho, para que me trates de esta manera?... trato de obedecerte en todo, nunca te reclamo, tal como lo pides... pero aun así, me tratas peor que... que a un animal"

Dijo cuando rompió en llanto. Sus pequeñas manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas de su cama mientas tanto enterraba su cara mas profundamente en su almohada y llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho tratando de apaciguar sus penas, no deseaba que alguien lo escuchara, tampoco deseaba que alguien lo viera asi, en semejante estado, ya que a todos siempre los miraba con una sonrisa, aunque no lo quisieran, y tal como su padre le decía 'tus problemas solo te conciernen a ti, no necesitas arruinarle la vida a otro contándole tus tontas penas pueriles.'

Y a sí lo hacia... siempre callaba.

"¿Por qué? –dijo ente sollozos- Por que... no me tratas por lo que soy... tu hijo..."

Y Asi era, su hijo... pero Jing no se cansaba de decir que no lo era... decía que se avergonzaba de él y que maldecía el dia en que lo engendró, que no lo llamara padre ya que era una burla para él, no necesitaba de hijos inútiles. Por un lado Jing decía eso, y por otro Rei no dejaba de llamarlo en algunas ocasiones padre.

La noche se hizo más profunda y las gotas de lluvia se soltaron nuevamente, definitivamente seria un invierno frió. Rei estuvo llorando lastimeramente por largo rato, sin obtener respuestas, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, ya no deseaba pensar en nada, solo quería sentirse libre... aunque solo fuera en sueños.

TBC...

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

N/A: espero les aya gustado... creo que salió algo triste... en fin. Espero poder poner un poco de humor en capítulos siguientes. También en capítulos próximos hablare de la vida de Rei y Kai, Él próximo capitulo se llamara: 'primeras impresiones'...

****

****


	3. bete noir:capitulo tres

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

**IMPORTANTE: **antes de continuar, les quiero decir que no podré subir pronto un cap. más de este fanfic. TTTT mi compu se descompuso. Y como ya mero entro a la escuela, tampoco tendré mucho tiempo, pero veré que puede hacer al respecto... mientras les dejo el cap. 3 de Bête noir.

**N/A:** Antes que nada les pido una sincera disculpa, cuando intentesubir el segundo capitulo... no lo hice bien ¬¬; después cuando lo logre... recordé que solo tenia dos review contestados en él capitulo que subi, lo siento en verdad... contestare los review que me faltaron ahora. Y los del segundo capitulo los dejare para el final.

Pero antes aquí esta, el tercer capítulo... por fin Kai y Rei se encuentran... ¿qué es lo que pasara? ¿Podrá Rei ayudar a Kai? ¿Kai podrá confiar en Rei? Y, ¿por qué hay un gran misterio envolviendo a Kai?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con Kenneth su doctora?....

Ya lo saben no poseo nada...

**Reviews restantes del capitulo 1: **tarde pero seguro, nuevamente me vuelvo a disculpar, realmente lo siento... y siento mas el retraso.

**Kaie kon: **¿crees que esta extraño? Si, supongo que si . Tienes razón es eso, a Kai y a Rei les toca vivir lo peor. Yo también creo que hacen muy buena pareja... no te preocupes Rei no estará golpeado siempre, al menos no por su padre... abra otras personas a las cuales no les agrade Rei... ¿quienes? Ya lo veras mas adelante.

**Athena oscura:** continuare la historia... no te preocupes, es mas ya he decidido el final que tendrá. Yo también amo el Kai x Rei, pero también me agradan otras parejas como el Bryan x Rei y el Tala x Kai...

**LoGiaRu: **gracias por decir que esta bonito, es verdad Jing es un muy mal padre. Y si Kai esta en un psiquiátrico, pero no por que este mal... todo es parte de la historia y del misterio que encierra a Kai... ya lo veras. Y gracias por tus palabras.

**Kiri Miyamoto: **Me alegro que té aya gustado el primer capitulo... Mm... kai no es exactamente autista, eso es lo que creen todos alrededor de él y eso es lo que su doctora (Kenneth) les hace creer ¿por qué? Ya lo verás. esa solo que esa es la forma de ser de Kai, solo que no lo entienden... creo que tu pregunta, acerca de lo que pasara cuando se conozcan, se prepondera en este capitulo, pero no te preocupes por lo que pase, Kai confiara en Rei y Rei en Kai.

Claro que tus palabras son un gran apoyo para mí, me da ánimos continuar. Sobre tú otra pregunta. Las palabras bajo algunas partes del capitulo, son solo versos que intento hacer alusivos a la estrofa anterior a ellos... me alegro que te hayan gustado. Y gracias por tu Review

**Sandy Kon: ** gracia por decir que soy buena (aunque me cuesta creerlo, ya que creo que me falta mucha experiencia) pero aun asi gracias.

Sí, a pesar de que Jin no trata a Rei como su hijo, él tampoco se queja de su padre, después de todo Rei no tiene a nadie más. Es verdad pobre Kai, pero... bueno, quizás de mucha información pero puedo decirte que la situación de Kai, mejorara al final... eso tenlo por seguro. Y me da mucho gusto que te aya gustado es este fanfic.

**Notas adicionales: **dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos es bien recibido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hablando"

'_pensando'_

-

**-**

**-**

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

Capitulo tres: primeras impresiones 

Esta mañana no había sol, el cielo aun estaba nublado y las nubes ennegrecidas dejaban caer la precipitación de agua a la tierra humedeciéndola en le proceso... afuera llovía renuentemente, la terquedad del cielo era tal, que la lluvia no se detuvo en toda la noche.

La mayor parte de las calles estaban inundadas, largos ríos corrían junto a las aceras, enormes grietas en la calle se llenaban con agua estancada. La totalidad del ambiente se llenaba con una espesa nube de agua, empañando el camino y la visión de las personas en sus autos...

La ciudad de Tokio comenzaba a despertar lentamente con el bullicio característico de los automóviles que se mantenían en movimiento incesante, despidiendo a la consagrada vida nocturna.

Dentro de las paredes del muy prestigiado instituto de psiquiatría situado en las afueras de Tokio. La actividad se vivificaba a cada minuto... tal como era de esperarse él día había comenzado y las personas debían continuar con sus vidas.

Kai se despertó temprano antes del alba como lo hacia todos los días, no le gustaba dormir mas de lo que necesitaba y ese habito ya se había echo una costumbre. Podría decirse que tenia una especie de despertador interno, siempre despertándolo a una hora determinada... muchas veces antes, nunca después. Sus ojos rojizos miraban sin substancia a las personas bajo ellos... en las calles, todos preocupados por cumplir sus respectivas labores.

Desde el punto de vista de Kai. Las personas que tenían una vida normal, siempre trataban de encontrar un equilibrio entre sus vidas y sus tareas diarias. Y podía asegurar que más de la mitad de los individuos que había visto pasar bajos sus ojos, estaba pensando en sus propios problemas, buscado alguna manera para solucionarlos.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana y se sentó en su cama. Recapacitando el mismo en su vida y sus problemas, sinceramente no pensaba que la vida de cualquier persona en la ciudad fuera igual o más complicada que la de él.

Cerro sus ojos por enésima vez y dio un largo suspiro para calmarse. Por ahora no tenía nada importante que hacer, solo esperar a que Dyll fuera mas tarde a su cuarto para hacer su cama, y dejarle el desayuno en la mesa, como odiaba esa horrible comida sin sabor, el solo recordarlo hacia que le doliera el estomago.

Se dejo caer con desgano sobre el suave colchón blanco. Supuestamente hoy era el día en que el nuevo muchacho o muchacha fuese lo que fuese llegaría a hacerle compañía, pero no seria sino hasta después de medio día, cuando la hora de visita comenzara por lo cual aun tenia tiempo para preparar la mejor manera de ignorar a la persona. Tranquilamente o al menos lo más tranquilo que él pudiera estar, Dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran fuera de su mente, y a su vez intentando relajarse. Debía tener muchas fuerzas para soportar un minuto mas de este infierno, él mismo infierno que sé llamaba vida.

-

-

-

_Si te cuesta trabajo sonreír._

_Si crees que tu vida ya no tiene sentido vivirla._

_Si piensas que solo tu sufres,_

_Reflexiona una vez mas..._

_No eres la única persona en este mundo..._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

"Veamos, lluvias durante todo esta semana... y muy probablemente la otra... valla tiempo" contestó Dyll mientras veía los pronósticos del tiempo en el diario local, pero realmente nadie le había preguntado.

Ella y las demás enfermeras comenzaban a llegar para remplazar a las que se quedaban por turno de la noche. Y era Dyll quien ahora estaba en la recepción sentada en un sillón negro de piel y tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

"¿Que es lo que dijiste Dyll?... deberías hablar mas alto" contesto otra mujer quien llevaba un uniforme de intendencia, su cabello era rubio, pero sé podía apreciar la raíz negra simple vista, lo cual decía que esta mujer se teñía el cabello.

Dyll miro con desdén la espalda de la mujer y esta solo se limitaba a bailar y cantar desafinadamente una canción que estaba escuchando, probablemente de alguna radio. La mujer de intendencia se volvió para enfrentar a Dyll quien todavía estaba sentada en el sillón.

"¡¡Hey Dyll!! Y dime como esta el chico al que atiendes... he escuchado que es muy guapo" dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Las pupilas de Dyll se dilataron en sorpresa ante las palabras de la mujer. No estaba acostumbrada a que le preguntara por Kai y menos una persona que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su situación, pero tampoco podía culpar a la mujer frente a ella. Para todo el personal del hospital y más para los ingresados de la academia de medicina. Kai era un total misterio, muchos ni siquiera sabían su nombre o apellidos y lo reconocían por que el muchacho era uno de los pocos pacientes internados en un área 'diferente' del hospital. Incluso Dyll tenia las mismas incógnitas que cualquiera de sus compañeros. A pesar de que ella era su enfermera, debía admitir que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kai realmente era un caso especial.

Aun sorprendida por la grabe falta de su compañera trato de guardar sus emociones, algo realmente difícil en ella.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga de él? Miyuki" contesto con un aire de frialdad mientras sus ojos rastreaban a la mujer rubia.

Miyuki sonrió internamente, mientras veía él gran trabajo que a Dyll le costaba mantenerse lo más estoica posible.

"Bien... no lo sé... tu dime, pero escuche que si esa tal Kenneth no tiene éxito en sus pruebas con el chico, él será transferido a un hospital con mayor atención" dijo procurando ocultar lo mejor posible la emoción que se desbordaba de su voz y se recargaba en la pared blanca, esperando a que Dyll le contestara.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la habitación hasta que por fin Dyll hablo.

"Es verdad –detuvo para darle un sorbo a su bebida– si la doctora asignada a Kai falla, él será transferido" ante estas palabras la chica puso una clara mirada de tristeza que rápidamente fue notada por Miyuki, pero ella deseaba saber cualquier cosa de Kai, no importaba a que precio.

Dyll miro a su amiga y continuo "las personas de la academia de medicina... bien, ellos están molestos, después de tanto tiempo dicen que debería de haber alguna mejoría en Kai... mas sin en cambio estamos como empezamos... sin nada"

El silencio calló nuevamente a su alrededor, hasta que Miyuki se aventuro a proliferar palabra.

"Realmente es triste que un chico como él este en un lugar a sí, pero si realmente quisiera salir... cooperaría con su doctora para mejorar ¿no crees?" Esta Dyll callo, la chica tenia sus ojos puestos en la pared asi que decidió regresar a sus actividades dejando ala chica sola con sus pensamientos.

Dyll la vio salir, una mirada de ira se poso de inmediato en sus finos rasgos, sus ojos ardían con furia reprimida "tu no entiendes" dijo, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por la mujer que se alejaba.

-

-

-

_De apatía esta echo el mundo._

_De pesares e injusticias._

_No intentes cambiar tu alrededor._

_No intentes cambiar lo imposible..._

_Intenta cambiar tú, si en realidad quieres hacer algo._

-

**-**

**-**

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

Rei se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, estaba lloviendo, de ello estaba seguro, no necesitaba abrir las persianas de las ventanas para cerciorarse de este echo, lograba escuchar el ruido de las gotas y el olor de la tierra humedecida.

Se levanto de su cama con pereza aun algo dolorido y espero paciente, esforzando hasta él limite su fino oído, esperando escuchar cualquier ruido que fuera impar... cualquiera. Al no encontrar nada tomo una toalla y ropa limpia del armario y se dirigió al cuarto baño.

La vista que vio reflejada en el espejo realmente no era demasiado agradable de ver. Se veía pálido, su cabello era un total enredo y para mal de males sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos de tanto llorar. Sonrió con desprecio a esa imagen, vivir con Jing realmente lo afectaba de una u otra forma. Muchas veces se cansaba con solo oir sus reclamos, siempre que quejándose de todo y todos, de por que no preparaba una cena decente, o porque no buscaba un mejor trabajo en donde le pagaran mas... en fin, siempre era lo mismo.

Comenzó a desatar su cabello para desenredarlo un poco antes de bañarse, entre tanto la tina se llenaba de agua caliente y el cuarto comenzaba a llenarse de vapor.

Terminada la tarea de cepillar su cabello se hundió en la tina e intento relajarse, sin embargo por mas que lo intentara la imagen de lo que sé hacia llamar su padre aparecía... siempre sonriéndole con desprecio.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro ante tal situación y sonrió para sí mismo. Si nadie podía ayudarle en los mementos difíciles... ¿por qué no? Él se ayudaría sí mismo, como dicen: no hay mejor arma contra el mundo que tu valor.

Continuando con su labor tomo la botella de champú que estaba a un lado de la tina y comenzó a lavar su cabello, lo más difícil de asear, pero que igual disfrutaba hacer, prosiguió a lavar su cuerpo. Ya casi terminaba cuando escucho un ruido en la sala, parecido al de un objeto de cristal al romperse contra el suelo. Por instinto sus músculos se tensaron y dirigió su vista ala puerta, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si fuera a salir de su pecho. Retiro su mirada de la puerta bien asegurada y regreso a la que momentos antes hacia.

"Parece que Jing no paso la noche aquí... no me sorprende" se levanto de la tina y enredo la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Después de algunos minutos la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió con cautela mostrando a un Rei totalmente cambiado y peinado.

Después de poner su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia paseo por su cama y saco una mochila del armario, coloco dentro lo que pensó que le serviría. Estaba a punto de pasar la puerta cuando sé parao en seco, regreso nuevamente a su cama y revisó él ultimo cajón de la mesa de noche, el pánico se apodero de él.

"¿En donde esta?... –entonces recordó- ...Que torpe soy... " se incorporo e investigo el lugar con sus ojos ámbar... nada, el miedo se apodero nuevamente de él y comenzó a buscar por toda su cama.

"¿En dónde estará? –su voz denotaba su desesperación- Si anoche lo tenia..." revisó las sabanas, la almohada, bajo la mesa... pero nada.

"Rayos... no se pudo haber perdido... – se sentó en la orilla de la cama – no puedo irme sin el" miro a sus pies y al suelo de madera. Como alma que lleva el diablo bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar bajo ella, sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar la que hasta hace unos momentos estaba perdido.

"Valla que soy un estúpido... jamás debí sacarlo... nadie debe verlos" agrego en un susurro y rió con nerviosismo.

Salió de su cuarto, se suponía que tenia que estar en el instituto después de medio dia, eso le daba tiempo de desayunar en algún lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, si Jing estaba cerca, lo mejor era actuar con cautela. Paso por la sala y noto un bulto que sobresalía de atrás de un sillón.

"Valla él buen padre que tengo ¬¬ " dijo con sarcasmo. Sus ojos se posaron en un Jing completamente ebrio y durmiendo en el suelo de la sala, sosteniendo posesivamente lo que parecía ser una botella de aguardiente en sus manos sucias.

Rei echo una mirada alrededor de su casa, la incredulidad lleno sus ojos.

"Este lugar esta echo un asco – miro a Jing con desdén- y realmente dudo que él me ayude –volvió a desviar su mirada y medito- si limpio ahora lo despertara a sí que... la limpieza puede esperar " y salió sonriendo de su casa.

-

-

-

_Dale una segunda oportunidad a la vida._

_Enfrenta tus propios problemas, que nadie los resorberá por ti._

_Recuerda que no estas solo, pero..._

_Eres el unico que puede forjar su propio destino._

_Sigue adelante... al veses las cosas no son como uno quiere._

-

**-**

**-**

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

'_Instituto de psiquiatría'_ Rei leyó para sí mismo el nombre que estaba en la entrada, en la parte superior de la puerta del edificio color blanco. Llego media hora antes de la indicada por las enfermeras. Prefería mil veces esperar, a tener que estar en casa preocupándose de a que hora Jing despertaría.

La puerta zumbó cuando se abrió y Rei entro al edificio bien asegurado, se suponía que trataría de ayudar a alguien y no de melancolizarlo con su propia vida. Y aunque lo odiara tenia que admitirlo... posiblemente Jing era cruel, pero de una u otra forma lo había cuidado él mismo en vez de enviarlo a un internado... o era que Jing realmente disfrutaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio o hasta que el se desmayara? No lo sabia se conformaba con hacerse la ilusión de que Jing lo apreciaba un poco.

Al entrar su nariz fue atizada con el olor a medicinas mezclado con detergente barato de los azulejos limpios. Camino con lentitud por los pasillos hasta al escritorio de la recepción.

Una muchacha joven de cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos café oscuro, lo miro acercarse. Rei se sentía bastante torpe, estar en este lugar ciertamente era desagradable. Al estar frente de ella y al ver que esta no lo miraba, pues obviamente jugar solitario en la computadora era más importante que atenderlo, sé aventuró a hablar.

"Disculpe" prolifero con bastante timidez, y espero a que la señorita le hiciera caso. Lentamente ella levanto la mirada, solo para encontrase con una mirada dorada, Le miro un rato y después sonrió.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"mi nombre es Rei Kon... y yo---" no logro terminar cuando la recepcionista lo interrumpió

"Si, ahora te recuerdo... llegarte antes... –le miro irreverentemente- bien supongo que no hay inconveniente de que empieces antes de la hora de visita"

Rei sonrió desprevenido de cómo la mujer le miraba, ella le acercó una libreta de apuntes y una pluma. "Escribe tu nombre sobre esta línea" dijo la mujer apuntando a la hoja.

Rei asintió y escribió su nombre en las líneas marcadas, pero antes de entregar la librea de nuevo ala mujer observo que solo el lujar en donde coloco su nombre se encontraba marcado con tinta color rojo. La recepcionista apretó un botón y hablo por el altavoz.

"Furiwawa Dylan favor de presentarse en recepción... " repito la frase dos veces y después se volvió a Rei que la miraba.

"Dylan te llevara con la persona que debes ver... ella es su enfermera, si deseas saber algo sobre su paciente ella es la indicada para responderte –hizo una pausa- puedes esperarla en el siguiente pasillo a tu derecha" y la mujer regresó ala computadora y al juego que había dejado pendiente.

Rei cabeceó y antes de salir hacia el pasillo susurro un inaudible _'valla modales que tiene' _

Y aun refunfuñando bajo su respiración se dirigió hacia donde la recepcionista le indicó que esperara.

'_Realmente podría ser más amable... espere a Dylan ella lo llevara' _dijo imitando a la mujer notoriamente molesto por ese trato. Para Rei el camino en ese momento ya no existía, hasta que fue muy tarde. Al dar la vuelta para ingresar al siguiente pasillo, sintió el cuerpo de alguien... o más bien que él chocaba con alguien. De inmediato al sentir el otro cuerpo se separo y miro a la persona con la que choco.

Era una mujer. Ella estaba agachada recogiendo unos papeles del suelo, que aparecer se cayeron de sus manos por la impresión. Rei se quedo estático, estaba paralizado pensando en el sermón que la mujer le daría, enfadada y gritándole que tuviera mas cuidado.

Después de lo que parecían horas en opinión de Rei ella se levanto. Rei ni siquiera la miraba.

"lo lamento... no fue mi intención" dijo muy quedito

La mujer estaba a punto de sermonearlo y decirle algunas cuantas cosas más, pero detuvo al mirar al muchacho que se mantenía cabizbajo y con una miraba abatida, como si estuviera asustado.

"Si... no hay problema" dijo ella procurando no perturbar más al chico.

Sin embargo Rei pudo notar la molestia en su voz. Alzo la cara para encontrarse con una mirada castaña que lo miraba profundamente.

"... lo lamento" repitió apenado.

La chica miro a Rei "¿puedo saber que haces aquí?" Pregunto notoriamente irritada, a lo que Rei respondió agachando nuevamente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

"Yo... -comenzó- la Srta. De la recepción me envió aquí, dijo que esperara a una enfermara de nombre Dylan"

"Oh... soy yo... y, puedes decirme Dyll, no me gustan mucho las formalidades " Rei la miro nuevamente con sus ojos dorados, recorriendo con ellos a la chica, su cabello era castaño igual que sus ojos y corto, casi tan corto como el de un hombre "pero que sucede, ya dije que no te preocuparas, aunque debes tener mas cuidado, no todo el personal estaría tan contento que alguien chocara con él... ¿cuál es tu nombre jovencito?"

Rei pereció relajarse al lado de esta mujer, no muchos le demostraban algo de afecto, menos un extraño. Pero algo era diferente con ella, su sonrisa lo tranquilizaba, quizás de una manera algo torcida pero de igual forma lo hacia.

"Mi nombre es Rei... Rei Kon" Dyll abrió los ojos a su respuesta, mientas lo rastreaba con sus ojos castaños. Rei no se entero de cómo ella lo veía, ya que sus ojos estaban serrados dedicándole a la mujer una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa como en forma de agradecimiento por no sermonearle.

' _Asi que este chico es quien visitara a Kai... espero que sea mas paciente que los demás... pero... hay algo en él que es diferente...'_ pensó mientras se encontraba totalmente perdida en el ámbar. La realidad llego a ella cuando se dio cuenta de cómo observaba al muchacho.

"Bien Rei... sígueme, a pesar de que llegaste un poco antes... supongo que no hay problema" y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

Kai se mantenía estoico sentado en la orilla de la cama. No podía decir con exactitud que hora era, pero debía pasar de medio dia. Aun encerrado en un cuarto y con la mayor parte de los doctores cerca de él por si los necesitase, lograba escuchar el alboroto en las calles, sin mencionar el retumbar de la campana de la catedral, por la distancia, no distinguía el enorme reloj pero el ruido era suficiente para descifrar la hora.

No lograba acabar de comprender la razón por la cual estaba nervioso. Podría ser él echo de encontrase con una persona mas allá de Dyll y la perra de Kenneth o podía ser simplemente temor... ¡No! No era temor... era diferente a eso, perecía el mismo sentimiento, pero en lo más profundo Kai estaba totalmente seguro que no lo era.

Quizás el echo de no gozar de buenos recuerdos con personas ajenas al hospital lo perturbaba de alguna u otra forma y aunque no le guatara tenia que admitir que sus pasadas experiencias no eran del todo gratificantes como para querer repetirlas o vivirlas nuevamente. Sabia que los humanos comunes y corrientes también eran crueles, siempre escondidos bajo una mascara para después quitársela y Mostar su verdadera personalidad. Aparte vivir entre paredes lo reprimieron de conocer mas de lo que era la verdadera vida, los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona... para Kai volver a confiar en alguien se había convertido en algo que él creía imposible de lograr.

Por ahora lo importante era tratar de calmarse y no dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran, algo que tampoco compendia era por que le tenia una cierta aversión a las emociones... en realidad a sus emociones. A veces sentía como si en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos... o mejor en lo más profundo de su cerebro estuviera grabado no mostrarlas, además que tantas emociones podría mostrar alguien en un lugar como en el que él se encontraba, si todo lo que conocía era dolor y soledad, miedo y en especial desconfianza.

-

-

-

_No intentes juzgar a los que no conoces,_

_Por que ellos te juzgaran a ti también._

_No creas que puedes comprender a todos,_

_Por que te estarás engañando a ti mismo._

_No pretendas destruir tus emociones..._

_Por que solo te estarás abriendo el camino de la indiferencia..._

-

-

-

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - -**

Dyll y Rei salieron del ascensor hacia el cuarto piso. Al entrar Rei percibió ese desagradable aroma a medicamentos. Los corredores estaban en su totalidad vacíos, no había ventanas por ninguna parte y lógicamente el olor se quedaba impregnado en el ambiente. Caminaron en silencio por algunos pasillos, mientras más se adentraban en la edificación Rei comenzaba a sentirse enfermo y asqueado del aroma en el aire... tan desagradable, y que para empeorar la situación parecía intensificarse con cada paso que daba.

Dyll miró de reojo él par de ojos ambarinos, perdiéndose totalmente en ellos, realmente había algo en este chico le gustaba. Fue entonces que se percato de la mirada perdida que Rei expelía, no entendiendo del todo por que la condición del chico en esos momentos le preocupaba, se aventuro a hablar.

"¿Te sientes bien Rei? –no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Rei?" preguntó preocupada la chica, quien ahora estaba sujetando a Rei de los hombro esperando a que este reaccionara. Por su parte a Rei le había dejado de importar su alrededor, hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros que lo agitaban ligeramente, extrañado de ese acto salió de su catalepsia. Sus músculos se tensaron instintivamente preparados para correr o luchar. Dyll se sorprendió de igual manera, jamás vio a alguien asustarse por un simple toque... bueno solo a Kai, aun asi no lo comparaba, él era un caso diferente. Trato de acercarse a Rei para intentar averiguar que le molestaba al chico.

"¿Rei?... ¿Rei que sucede, estas bien... te sientes bien?" Ahora Rei era quien miraba a Dyll, quien había puesto una vez más sus manos en su cuerpo, esta vez sujetando sus brazos. Extraviado de sus actos anteriores y con una mirada desconcertada Rei respondió con voz apagada de emoción.

"Estoy bien... solo... estaba pensando" dijo, ni el mismo creyó a sus propias palabras, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba cruzando por su mente, ni él por que actuó de esa manera. Quizás después de tantos golpes por parte de Jing ya le estaban afectando el cerebro.

"¿Cómo es él?" dijo de repente sobresaltando a Dyll quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró a los ojos _'que chico mas extraño' _pensó y después comenzó a avanzar de nuevo con Rei atrás de ella. Después de unos segundos ella respondió a la pregunta que Rei ya creía olvidada.

"Un poco aislado y retraído... ciertamente cualquiera que este aquí siempre será asi" dijo cuando deslizaba una tarjeta por el código de seguridad de una puerta y oprimía una seria de números. Incluso a Rei le pareció extraño tanta seguridad para un hospitalizado... no creía que fuera tan valioso o al menos no tanto como para tener tanto cuidado.

Al igual que dice ese dicho 'la curiosidad mato al gato' a Rei le carcomía las entrañas todo esto y no logro evitar la pregunta.

"¿Por que tanta seguridad?... -Dyll no contesto, sus ojos se habían afilado y parecía enojaba- lo siento" murmuro. con el tono que Rei uso, Dyll no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ni ella misma sabia por que tanta seguridad con Kai. La voz dulce de Rei la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?" Dijo Rei de forma inocente, tanto como un niño pequeño, que incluso arranco una sonrisa a Dyll quien olvidó el disgusto que momentos antes tenia.

"Su nombre es Kai" contesto. "Kai" repito Rei, la palabra le parecía extranjera a su boca. "bonito nombre" dijo después de un rato.

Parecía que pasaban por muchos corredores, que Rei comenzaba a creer que en vez de ser un enfermo era un tesoro.

"Puedo preguntar ¿por qué este lugar esta muy vació?" Dyll se detuvo y miro a Rei, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo cortes que podía llegar a ser este joven, y tampoco podía culpar al muchacho por tener curiosidad por un lugar que comenzaba a conocer.

Rei alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Dyll.

"Los internos de este sector son... –buscaba las palabras adecuadas- digamos que son casos especiales, es por eso que no hay muchos en esta parte del hospital... –y miro a Rei quien parecía más nervioso que antes- pero no te preocupes, ellos no son peligrosos " Rei no quedo muy convencido con eso y sobre todo por lo de "especiales".

"Por que ellos---" las palabras de Rei fueron cortadas por la pregunta echa irreverentemente por Dyll quien tenia una ceja alzada.

"¿Acostumbras a formular muchas preguntas? –dijo con algo de desdén-

Iba a continuar, Pero callo al ver la mirada triste de Rei. Por su parte Rei no acababa de entender por que con dificultad le costaba hacerse de un amigo y por que tos parecían odiarlo sin conocerlo.

"ahora yo quiero decirte algo Rei" esa frase saco a Rei de su ensimismamiento

"dígame"

"Al terminar esta sesión y si quieres regresar... te pediré que me des algunos de tus datos ¿de acuerdo? –Rei asintió. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Dyll contesto a la pregunta que se formaba en su mente- ... debemos de tener expedientes de todos los jóvenes que interactúan con los pacientes... solo por seguridad"

Rei asintió, después de un corto tiempo sus ojos enfocaron a Dyll cuando esta dijo algo como "Llegamos."

Frente a ellos una puerta de metal estaba. Rei pudo notar que en este pasillo olía mucho a medicamentos, el olor comenzaba a desagradarle en serio. Dyll saco la tarjeta y la deslizo por el código de seguridad, parecido al que había desactivado momentos antes y tecleo de igual forma una serie de numeros en el diminuto teclado. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Rei sentía sus nervios estallar cuando escucho el metal y más cuando miro dentro...

**- - {} - - {} - - {} - - **

Dentro del cuarto oscuro, Kai escucho la puerta abrirse y suspiro desesperado, esperaba que esta persona fuera por lo menos un poco inteligente y sé fuera lo mas pronto posible. Escucho la voz de una mujer era Dylan no podía equivocarse.

"¿Kai?... –dijo ella mientras entraba- este es Rei Kon, él estará contigo durante la hora de visita... es la persona de la que te comente -Dyll se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Rei dentro del cuarto, al no obtener una contestación por parte del muchacho se dirigió a Rei- Rei él es Kai... no te preocupes por su actitud... el siempre es asi."

Una vez dentro Rei miro el lugar, pero Dyll lo interrumpió y le susurro algo como "vendré después" y salió.

Ahora Rei se encontraba solo con Kai. Lentamente Recorrió con la mirada lo que podría llamarse habitación: las paredes blancas estaban rellenas, obviamente para que la persona no se hiciera daño, lo unico que tendía azulejos era el piso pero que de igual forma eran blancos, una pequeña ventana estaba en la pared y bajo ella una cama con sabanas blancas... ah si! Y una mesa de junto a ella.

Rei miro al chico sentado en la cama. Tenia su cabeza agachada, sin embargo Rei podía distinguir que su cabello era de un extraño color azulado, bastante llamativo, siendo más oscuro en la parte posterior de su cabeza, algunos de sus cabellos estaban sobre sus ojos ocultándolos y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados igual blancos.

'_Conque... él es Kai'_ pensó, y lo unico que desea ahora después de verlo, era salir de ahí, y se preguntaba cuando vendría Dyll por él.

Kai ni se molesto en voltear a ver al muchacho, no le interesaba su presencia ni en nada que tuviera que ver con él, el chico obviamente no sabia a donde se había metido y tampoco sabia que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo, que podría esperar Kai de alguien que tenia una vida normal como todos... de la cual Kai no gozaba.

Después de unos minutos de silencio muerto, Rei se sintió tremendamente estúpido. Nunca se imagino a un chico como Kai, esperaba a alguien un poco más abierto, que conviviera mas... no esto, no a él.

'_No es tiempo de pensar en eso Rei... _­­–se dijo mentalmente- _no puede ser tan malo, al menos no más de lo que ya es... vamos di algo'_

Durante un largo periodo, Rei se estuvo auto-animando para hablar, totalmente convencido, se armo de valor, este chico podría estar un lugar asi pero seguro que no mordía.

"Hola Kai –por fin hablo- mi nombre es Rei" pero Kai no lo miro, no contesto. _'no quisiera terminar como él... tan... solo'. _Pensó Rei.

"Me dijeron que no hablas mucho... _ 'y ya veo que es verdad'._ Pero sabes no quiero hacerte daño, sé que posiblemente nada de lo que yo haga podría ayudarte, y tal vez tampoco necesites mi ayuda... solo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía..."

'_Valla por lo menos si es lo suficientemente listo para entender que no sirve para nada' _pensó Kai con cierto desprecio. Pero tampoco se movió de su posición. Rei pestañeo, por mas que intentara iniciar una conversación, Kai seguía sin contestarle. Esto hacia que se sintiera como un perfecto inútil, ahora entendía por que Jing lo llamaba asi... era cierto él era un bueno para nada.

Dio un suspiro de exasperación, parecía que Kai no tenía vida alguna, pero esa idea objetivamente le llegó a lo mas profundo de su mente.

'_el realmente no tiene una vida'_

Rei avanzo hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí, sintiéndose impotente ante esta situación. Realmente seria difícil ayudar a este chico.

A su vez Kai se sentía ligeramente incomodo, ahí en su cuarto estaba una persona a la que no conocía. Escucho como el chico entraba y tomaba asiento cerca de la mesa, pero aunque no lo lograba ver, tenia que aceptar que el acento de chico le había llamado la atención. Incluso el mismo Kai se sorprendió a esa admisión de pensamientos en su mente, cerro sus ojos un momento... seria imposible dejar que su orgullo flaqueara por esa simple curiosidad.

Los minutos pasaron, ninguno hablaba, nadie decía nada, la habitación se guardaba en silencio. Rei comenzaba a sentirse peor... nervioso y desilusionado, ni que decir de Kai que se sentía totalmente abrumado.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Kai se percato de algo impar, el chico se estaba acercando a él. Y esta vez fue mas su curiosidad, volteo para mirar al chico, cuando sintió que su espacio era invadido. Efectivamente el muchacho estaba cerca de él pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestarlo.

Kai lo miro por un rato pero nunca a los ojos. él muchacho parecía ser mas chico que él, posiblemente por dos o tres pulgadas, a pesar de traer una chamarra negra, Kai podía decir que tenia una figura delgada, el muchacho estaba vestido con una camisa color blanca que en vez de botones un cierre negro atravesaba el medio, tenia un bies de color negro en lo alto del cuello y el dobladillo (N/A: parecida ala camisa de combate de Yoh Asakura de Shaman King, esa que es negro con naranja.)

"¿Kai? -pregunto- sé que esto es difícil para ti..." dijo Rei cuando acercaba su mano a Kai. _'No tienes idea'_ pensó Kai ahora irritado por la presencia de Rei. En cuanto Kai sintió la mano de Rei en su mejilla, un escalofrió recorrió su espina, un sentimiento totalmente diferente lo inundo llenando todo su cuerpo con tensión, enseguida trato de deshacerse de esa nueva sensación y de un movimiento rapito y violento sujeto la mano de Rei, mientas se levantaba.

A la par, Rei solo sintió un golpe brusco que aparto su mano de la mejilla de Kai, y veía como él se ponía de pie. Rei dio un ligero gañido de dolor cuando la mano de Kai sujeto con fuerza su muñeca...

Parecía que él tiempo se había detenido, su ser entero se inundo con turbación y sorpresa, ni que decir del dolor que sentía en su muñeca, estaba quemando su piel. Tal acción hizo que Kai alzara la vista para observar al intruso que se había atrevido tocarlo y por fin... después de lo que perecía una eternidad... él rojo y oro se fundieron en una sola mirada.

-

-

-

_Un corazón frió, siempre guardara miedo._

_Un corazón amable, será como un libro abierto._

_Ten cuidado a cual de los dos eliges... _

_Ya que tu elección puede llevarte a tu misma destrucción y arrepentimiento._

-

-

-

TBC...........

****

**N/A: **realmente Rei no hizo un buen papel con Kai ¿no creen? Pero no se preocupen las cosas mejoraran, para bien o para mal. Mientras, las cosas con kai se complican ¿por qué tanta seguridad con él? Tal parece que lo quieren alejado del mundo...

**Los demás Review los contesto para el cuarto capitulo.**

**Reviews del capituló dos: **gracias a Kiri miyamoto por avisarme que él capitulo dos no subió bien... te lo agradezco .

**Athena oscura: **gracias a sus palabras me he animado a continuar... gracias por tu review, en serio lo agradezco mucho.

**Neko-Jeanne: **are lo mejor que pueda por actualizar pronto este fanfic,

Por que ya mero se me terminan las vacaciones.

Creo que Rei metió la pata cuando se trato de acercar a Kai, sin embargo la liberta de Kai depende de Rei ¿en qué forma? Ya lo veras, si es que no cambio el final de la historia, pero no creo hacerlo.

**Roquel: **me gustan muchos tus review en verdad... . Pronto las cosas se calmaran y muchos secretos se descubrirán. Como él por que Kai esta ahí en primer lugar... y eso esta relacionado con... lo siento no puedo decirte... pero él capítulo uno dice algo de la respuesta.

¿Por que Jin golpea a Rei? Solo puedo decirte que una parte es diversión.

¿Quién murió? La respuesta se encuentra en él capitulo uno, en la escena en donde sale Rei. ¿Quién visitara a Kai? Creo que tu pregunta ha quedado resuelta.

¿Y que tiene Kai? Asi es... pero la respuesta no solo es esa. Tienes mucha razón, muchos médicos piensan eso... y como dice él capitulo dos: 'trabajan sobre bases ya establecidas' y se ha comprobado que puede fallar...

Vuelves a acertar, en cierta forma eso es lo que siente Kai hacia Kenneth y sí, solo el gatito podrá mostrarle que no todo en la vida es malo. Por otro lado Rei piensa que aunque todo este en tu contra aun puedes encontrar cosas que estén a tu favor. Además él no quiere terminar como Jing.

Agradezco mucho tu review... y tus palabras... sayonara...

**N/A: **y Dyla-chan, (o como se escriba, que nunca me dijiste) agradezco tu apoyo, y no sabes cuanto, y si les esto no imagines que te lo dije (sabes que jamás lo admitiría) aunque no creo que puedas leerlo por que estas muy ocupada. Y Siempre que te necesito... nunca estas para mí (y no es broma) pero entiendo que tienes cosas que atender (y no es precisamente la escuela) pero aun asi, evades todo teniendo tiempo para hablar (aunque no siempre), ya que como sabes: doña Anna esta en casa y ella no se presta para conversación. Y como dije una vez... no siempre puedo hablar con migo, funciona pero realmente necesito a otra persona aparte de mi subconsciente que me escuche... si vieras luego las tonterías que me dijo... realmente te reirías . bueno en fin,


	4. Bête noir: capitulo cuatro

**N/A: **que pasara esta vez con Kai y Rei, ambos deben a prender a confiar el uno en el otro... pero ¿realmente podrán?... y que sucederá con Kai... que es lo que esta comenzando ha experimentar... ¿podrá Rei ayudarlo con ello?... ¿y que será ese sentimiento que esconde Judy?

**Notas adicionales: **como siempre no poseo nada, ni gano nada con esto... todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Preguntas, dudas comentarios, reclamos, siéntase libres de decir lo que quieran.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Reviews: **

**Kiri Miyamoto: **me da mucho gusto que te guste este finc. Kai es el típico lobo solitario, pero esperemos que eso cambie cuando conozca la verdad tras la mascara de Rei. Asi es, pero no solo ese es el motivo del comportamiento de Jing, hay algo mas encerrado en al cabeza de este personaje. Respecto a Kai... y todo lo que tiene que ver con él, se descubrirá poco a poco. Descuida no tienes por que disculparte de eso. Y gracias por leer este finc.

**Eri: **agradezco tu review, y también me complace que te aya gustado... tratare de actualizar este enredo mío mas a menudo.

**Seraph: **gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, agradezco que lo hayas leído y tus palabras.

**Neko-Jeanne: **gracias por decir eso, me da ánimos para continuar, espero que te guste este capitulo... y gracias por leer este finc.

**Roquel: **gracias por decir eso. Asi es Rei es la visita de Kai, y Rei jugara un papel importantísimo en la vida de él.

Rei siente que esta solo, por que no tiene a nadie en el que pueda confiar... y lo unico que Jing no le ha enseñado es el cariño de un padre, pero Jing también tiene sus razones. Por otro lado, Kai es desconfiado de todos, por que lo unico que ha visto en mucho tiempo son cuatro paredes y doctores indiferentes...

Kenneth tiene mas de una razón, para tratar asi a Kai... ella y Judy aparecen en este capitulo, pero sus verdaderas intenciones no pueden ser consideradas como las mejores para su paciente (solo por decirlo de ese modo). Dyll, sospecha algo, pero no sabe que es lo que pasa alrededor de Kai. Creo que no es muy común tener a un solo paciente resguardado como un criminal, y eso es lo que la confunde.

Rei no comenzó bien, pero ello ayudo de alguna manera a Kai, él se dará cuenta que Rei esta en mismas condiciones que él y Rei le mostrara que no todos tienen vidas perfectas.

Bueno... no solo es eso, ya lo veras en el capitulo cinco, y sí, aunque no es exactamente esa palabra, Kai le mostrara a Jing lo valioso que es Rei, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... ¡Ops! Cero que... dije algo de mas, bueno no importa. Gracias por tu review.

**LoGiaRu: **tienes razón, si quisieran reintegrar a Kai, no debería tratarlo como un convicto. Dyll es una buena persona, y trata de ayudar a Kai en todo... al menos en lo que pueda. Relámete tu anécdota es extraña, pero son bonitos los recuerdos, que bueno que no se rompió nada, de lo contrario posiblemente te hubieras metido en problemas, pero tu anécdota me ayudara con algunas cosas respetó a las visitas. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capitulo se a de tu agrado.

**Eri: **así es, ese es el cuaderno que Rei creyó haber perdido, pero las apariencias engañan y ese pequeño cuaderno tiene mucho que ver en la historia.

Bueno en realidad es Kenneth, pero ella trabaja bajo ordenes superiores. Si, es verdad, alguien debe enseñarle una lección a Jing, pero este personaje tiene motivos, lo mas misterioso y confuso de una persona, son sus emociones y como las utilizan. Mmm, saldrá Max y Kio ... entonces posiblemente también Takao pero aun no estoy segura, pero lo mas probable es que si.

**Los demás review los contestare para el próximo cap. Ahora con la historia**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"hablando"

'_pensando'_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo cuatro: nuevos sentimientos.**

-

-

-

Dyll había salió de la habitación de Kai, preocupada de lo que fuera a pasar con los dos muchachos.

En este momento, ella estaba sentada en la recepción del cuarto piso, orando y suplicando por que a Rei no se le ocurriera hacer algo tonto o arriesgado, cualquier cosa que implicara algún riesgo a su integridad personal y física.

Como la enfermera a cargo de Kai debió haberle advertido al chico sobre la conducta de su paciente. Rei era nuevo y obviamente desconocía absolutamente todo con respecto a Kai. Debió haberle dicho que Kai a veces actuaba 'diferente' como si no fuera él... sobre todo con un extraño.

De vez en vez, Dyll miraba el reloj colgado en la pared de azulejos blancos. Pendiente de las horas, minutos e incluso hasta segundos que transcurrían con lentitud. Por ser la primera vez que Rei se encontraba con Kai debía tomar en cuenta ciertas medidas de seguridad, estas no necesariamente se establecían para todas las personas nuevas como Rei, era solo que Kai... bien, él era como todos.

Asi que para evitar problemas, el tiempo de la visita se reducía en un 30–40 del tiempo total, para que con forme se llevara a cabo una buena interacción entre el paciente y su compañía, la sesión se alargaba un poco... pero, a pesar de todas las restricciones, precauciones y cuidados que se llevaban a cabo, podría existir la posibilidad de un error, de una falla en el programa y eso, es lo que más la tenia preocupaba.

Hace unos cuantos minutos le había llegado un extraño presentimiento, parecido a una punzada en el pecho, una sensación que le era molesta, le hacia sentir mal... como, si sus entrañas se retorcieran provocando que se formara un nudo en su estomago, y le impedía pensar con normalidad, estaba bloqueando todos sus sentidos... algo estaba pasando y se preguntaba el por que, el nombre de Rei, había aparecido en su mente. Ya sin aguantar esos pensamientos en su mente, se dirijo a la habitación de Kai, lo más rápido posible, o al menos lo más rápido que se estuviera permitido.

"Rayos... que este presentimiento no sea nada" iba diciéndose a sí misma para sosegar a sus nervios inquietos y de paso impedir que desembocaran. Al ingresar al pasillo contiguo, vio como la Docta. Judy conversaba con Kenneth de algo que ella desconocía, algo que parecía ser de suma importancia ya que Judy se mantenía mortalmente seria.

Tal como el momento lo decía, Judy era una de las doctoras que colaboraban con Kenneth en todo lo relacionado a la rehabilitación de Kai. Ella tomaba participación en las pruebas que constantemente se le realizaban al muchacho. Gracias a su gran sagacidad, sutileza y empeño, Judy era la única encargada de revisar las graficas y exámenes que corroboraban si existían mejorías en Kai.

'_¿Qué tantos misterios mas ocultas Kai?... ¿qué es lo que guardas con tanto recelo en tu interior?'_

Reconsideró Dyll, quien se ocultaba usando la pared del pasillo como escudo para no ser notada. El trabajo de Dyll solo se limitaba a asistir a Kai en lo que necesitara. No se le permitía ir mas allá en los asuntos que supuestamente 'NO' le concernían, no debía preguntar, ni protestar, mucho menos cuestionar a los doctores.

Ella era lo bastante inteligente como para no inmiscuirse en los diferentes programas y proyectos que rodeaban al instituto. A pesar de la gran fuerza de voluntad que siempre la acompañaba, nunca se atrevía a preguntar motivos ni razones, apreciaba mucho su trabajo como para perderlo por culpa de la curiosidad.

Continuo observando a las dos mujeres. Ambas eran diferentes en muchos aspectos: Kenneth era fría, calculadora e indiferente, Ella no le había visto sonreír, y podía jurar que el estado de Kai le causaba cierta felicidad torcida.

Por otro lado Judy, se portaba fría en algunas ocasiones. Pero no lograba mentir, ocultaba algo en lo mas profundo, eso Dyll podría decirlo con certeza. No era muy buena leyendo a las personas, al decir verdad le costaba mucho terminar de comprenderlas. Pero tampoco podían engañarla, Judy ocultaba algo en sus orbes azules, algo que le partía su ser entero. Dyll fijo su mirada castaña en la azul... definitivamente había algo... ¿miedo?, ¿Temor?, ¿Angustia?, Quizás ¿tristeza?... era complicado decir el sentimiento con el que cargaba su alma todos los días, un peso que al parecer, no tan fácil se iría de ella.

Y por mas que quisiera averiguar el gran complot que envolvía a Kai, tenia estrictamente prohibido involucrarse en las platicas de los doctores, sobre todo en las conversaciones y decisiones que tomaran los doctores de Kai. Esto solo hacia que ella se sintiera inútil ante la situación entera. Jamás la tomaban en cuenta. No podía opinar en nada que tuviera relación con Kai, ¿y como podría? Sí ella era tan solo una enfermera sin experiencia.

Desvió la mirada de ambas Doctoras cuando comenzó a recordar, la forma tan presuntuosa que tenia Kenneth para ignorarla. Forzosamente para ir a la habitación de Kai, tenia que pasar por ese pasillo, lo que inevitablemente la llevaría a toparse de frente con las dos mujeres.

Kenneth le caía como patada al hígado. por muchas razones, en especial su gran egocentrismo y también por que ella nunca le informaba sobre la mejoría de Kai. Con respecto a Judy... bien, no la veía mucho por los pisos inferiores, por lo que le costaba decir algo de ella... sin embargo ambas debían esconder algo... y ese algo, tenia que ver con Kai.

Después de un rato, Dyll llego solo a una salida; tendría que esperar a que ellas se marcharan para poder pasar... mientras su interior se cocía con una ansiedad desconocida.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

La mirada fiera de Kai estaba fija en los ojos del intruso que había osado a tocarlo. Sus orbes fríos casi trataban de derretir al oro frente a él, ese rojo ardiente lleno con frialdad, apatía, dolor, tristeza y soledad... tantos sentimientos reprimidos y olvidados. Parecía que Kai trataba fustigar al chico con una sola mirada. Decirle que se apartara y que se marchara, que lo dejara tranquilo que nada podía hacer él.

La acción había tomado por sorpresa a Rei. En un minuto trataba de acercarse a Kai, para intentar entablar una conversación con él, y en el próximo su mano fue bruscamente retirada por otra. Ahora su muñeca se sentía como en fuego, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Kai en él, era impresionante. Eso sin contar que Kai estaba delante de él, mirándolo con desprecio. Y si las miradas mataran, Rei habría pasado a mejor vida en el mismo instante en que Kai poso por primera vez sus ojos en los de dorados de Rei.

En un acto completo de estupidez, Rei intento apartar su mano dolorida del aprisionamiento de Kai, solo para sentir como el chico mayor lo llevaba rudamente a la pared contraria dejándolo en medio... acorralándolo.

'_maldición... eres genial Rei, tú y tu estúpida idea, esta vez si hiciste que se enfadara'_...

Pensaba asustado. Sin tener el suficiente valor para mirar al chico mayor a los ojos, su vista se mantenía fija en la tierra, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera distraerse... pero todo en vano. Y realmente ¿Qué tanto podría distraerse si la persona frente a ti no deja de verte con odio?.

El interior de Kai ardía con rabia, quería desollar al muchacho para hacerle entender que lo que intento hacer, había sido una falta grabe y que ni siquiera pasara por su pequeño cerebro inténtalo de nuevo. Su mano comenzó a ejercer mas fuerza sobre la muñeca del muchacho más joven intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de las inquietudes que sin advertirlo habían llegado a él. Finalmente... la ira estaba cegando su juicio.

Rei ya no aguantaba mas el dolor ocasionado por la mano de Kai, podía sentir como sus nervios y músculos se destruían poco a poco, al igual que los huesos de su mano y brazo.

"Lárgate" dijo por fin Kai. Rei escucho esa simple frase entre dolor y sus lagrimas reprimidas. Esas palabras apuñalaron su corazón sin piedad sintiendo como las esperanzas de poder ser amigo de Kai se iban a sí de fácil... tan fácil como la palabra había salido de su boca. Indignado y decepcionado alzo sus ojos para ver nuevamente a los orbes rojizos, rogando perdón.

Parecía que Kai tenia una venda en los ojos, una venda que lo cegaba totalmente de sus actos. Sus emociones tomaron el control de su cuerpo, lo que él siempre impedía hacer. Pero era tan sencillo mostrar toda su frustración de un modo agresivo que a veces olvidaba quien era él... y no entendía, no entendía por que lo hacia, no comprendía él ¿porque? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué había dejado que su rabia tomara el control?, ¿Era acaso miedo?, ¿Miedo a comprender lo que sentía en realidad?... ¿miedo a dejar que alguien llegara a conocerlo... y solo de ese modo podía burlarse de la verdad?... de la gente, De sus sentimientos. O era que el muchacho frente a él le desagradaba... ¡no!, No era eso... entonces... ¿qué era? ¿Por qué no encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresar esos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en él? ¿Por qué no lograba comprender por que se sentía tan extraño? Una simple pregunta y cuya respuesta no era nada simple.

Sus pensamientos pudieron haberlo confundirlo mas, de no ser por enfrentarse con la mirada de oro, esa mirada tan extraña que iba dirigida solo para él, y que sin saber ¿por qué?, Le resultaba extremadamente sencillo ver a través de ese muchacho.

Su mente cambió inmediatamente, esos ojos estaban tan llenos de inocencia y dolor... compasión y arrepentimiento... suplicando perdón... su perdón. Esa simple mirada dorada lo saco de su ensoñación, de la que probablemente habría tardado horas, doctores y muchos sedantes en desaparecer.

Esa tonta mirada que el chico le estaba regalando le transmitía culpa... le transmitía miles emociones, en especial soledad ¿podría ser que el muchacho también estuviera solo?...¡no!, Claro que no, él conocía perfectamente la soledad... pero, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tantos sentimientos en una persona... Rei había adoptado una mirada que lo hacia lucir como un gato regañado.

Kai quedo estupefacto a su propio pensamiento... ¿qué Rei se pareciera a un gato? Era absurdo... totalmente absurdo. Era notable que su cerebro no estaba trabajando bien... ya que estaba formulando puros pensamientos incoherentes. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado eso?, Sobre todo ahora, que acababa de mostrar una parte de si mismo que nunca debió haber revelado, el daño que había echo no se repararía, él no lo repararía. Lo unico que podía hacer, era alejarse de él de inmediato, estar cerca del chico de ojos ámbar lo hacia sentir extremadamente extraño.

Después de que Rei escucho las palabras de Kai sintió el suelo acercarse. Kai lo soltó de la forma que menos imagino... ahora estaba en el suelo, siempre terminada en el suelo... por Jing, en su escuela, siempre humillado, pisoteado por todos. ¿Por qué de ningún modo se defendía si lo dañaban? Lo lastimaban de forma psicológica y física. Parecía que evidentemente nadie lo valoraba... se sentía como un inepto, se sentía rechazado por todos.

Momentáneamente después Kai regreso a su lugar en la cama. Su cerebro le pedía explicación a sus actos, él pedía una explicación a su comportamiento. Quería una respuesta al súbito arranque que tuvo, esas malditas emociones que no servían para nada, lo hacia débil... lo hacian desconfiar, lo hacian temer... ¿a qué? Como podría saberlo si ni siquiera se explicaba como sucedían, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que todo su malestar era ocasionado por la estúpida mirada y presencia de Rei.

Rei permanecía aun en el suelo, esforzándose hasta el limite para no dejar que las cristalinas lágrimas que ya se había formado en sus ojos, escaparan de ellos.

'_Que tonto fui... soy un completo idiota, jamás debí haberme acercado así... jamás. Eres grandioso Rei, eres un perfecto idiota' _

Cavilo amargamente. Con mucha Pesadez se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus ropas, dio un paso adelante, lo que más deseaba ahora era disculparse con Kai. Ya estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero el sonido de la puerta detuvo sus intenciones.

-

-

-

_No eres débil por reír o llorar._

_Mucho menos por mostrar tu verdadero interior._

_Intentar rechazar tus emociones no es la solución_

_.... acéptalas._

_Aceptar lo que tienes, lo que eres... aceptar tus sentimientos._

_Solo así llegaras a comprender... que lo que en realidad te hace débil_

_... es tu propia ignorancia._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

'_Espero nada aya pasado... maldita Kenneth como la odio... y esa Judy' _suspiro con rabia.

Dyll deslizo la tarjeta por el código de seguridad y abrió la pesada puerta. Con cuidado entro al cuarto de Kai. aparentemente todo parecía normal, Rei estaba bien y se mantenía retirado de Kai casi en la pared opuesta. Kai como de costumbre sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Dyll frunció el entrecejo, tratando de encontrar algo impar a la situación... después de un lapso de tiempo no hallo algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal. La vista frente a ella decía que nada había ocurrido entre los dos muchachos... o al menos nada importante, que todo estaba bien y que sus presentimientos solo fueron ocasionados por el nerviosismo que sentía con la idea de que Kai se encontrara con una persona completamente diferente. Después de que su corazón se calmo, y sus nervios se disiparon hablo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada por Rei.

"uh.. Rei, el tiempo ha terminado" ... No obtuvo respuesta...

"¿Rei?" volvió a insistir la chica.

Rei estaba perdido en él... otra vez. Solo que ahora era diferente. Rei sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos que lo mantenían intranquilo... culpa, dolor, soledad, arrepentimiento, decepción... y todo por su estúpida acción.

"Rei... –Dyll comenzaba a impacientarse- vamos..."

Por fin Rei despertó de su ensimismamiento, giro para enfrentar a la chica en la puerta y sonrió.

"Lo ciento no te escuche." Rió nervioso, tratando de no dar a conocer lo que sentía.

Dyll lo miro con una ceja alzada "vamos Rei, podrás volver después"

Rei asintió en contestación, y fue por su mochila que estaba en la mesa cerca de la cama. Antes de salir del cuarto susurro un "lo siento mucho" seguro de que Kai lo había escuchado.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, con camino a la recepción. El trayecto, le dio tiempo a Rei para mirar que tanto daño había recibido su muñeca.

'_He soportado tratos peores... pero ninguno se asemeja a este' _pensó notoriamente triste.

Levanto un poco la manga de su chamarra con cuidado, para que Dyll no se fijara de ello. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era provocarle más problemas a Kai. No obstante tenia que asegurarse que ninguna de sus heridas echas por Jing se hubiera abierto.

Sus temores fueron confirmados, a lo largo de su muñeca corría una laceración roja provocada por la fuerza impresa en la mano Kai, y las heridas que tenia cerca estaban abiertas, sangrando.

"dime Rei" Rei dio un ligero salto de sorpresa y de inmediato aparto sus manos de la vista de Dyll llevándolas atrás de su espalda

"Sí" fue su simple contestación

"¿Que opinas de Kai?... quiero decir, si regresaras después de que ya lo has tratado un poco"

"Yo... –Rei dudo, seguro a Kai no le haría nada de gracia verlo nuevamente, pero algo en él era simplemente extraño y misterioso- Sí, me gustaría regresar." Contesto vacilante, pero, tratando de oírse emocionado.

" De acuerdo." Fue la aceptación de Dyll.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

La mente de Kai era un mar de pensamientos, a cada segundo se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que sus emociones lo habían dominado?. Por mas que intentara encontrar una respuesta... regresaba nuevamente a las preguntas. Al menos podía estar seguro que para la próxima hora de visita no se volvería a encontrar con el muchacho ese.

Aunque él mismo se negara la verdadera y única verdad. Y esa era que Rei lo ponía nervioso, por culpa de Rei se sentía extraño, atrapado en una serie de sentimientos que no lograba dominar... ni entender. Eso lo hacia sentir extremadamente frustrado, molesto consigo mismo y con todos a su alrededor... llevándolo a actuar de forma errónea.

Kai dio un gruñido de molestia. Fue hasta después que se percato de algo diferente. Algo en su mano, algo húmedo y espeso, algo que se le había pasado por alto. Intrigado Kai acercó su mano a la ventana para ver lo que era, la palma de su mano se cubría con sangre apenas seca.

"¿Pero de quien?" sé preguntó.

Sus orbes rojizos se perdieron en él rojo carmesí de la sangre... no pertenecía a él... entonces.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando comprendió "Rei" repitió su nombre, era de él, del chico que hasta hace momentos antes había estado en esa habitación.

"¿Acaso realmente lo lastime?" dijo recordando como lo sujeto, toda su ira y frustración presionando la mano del muchacho. Por eso odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos, por eso odiaba todo lo relacionado a ellos, por que siempre lo ponían en situaciones indecorosas tanto para él como para los de su alrededor.

Entre su asombro y disentimiento, un nuevo sentimiento llegó a él sin que lo hubiese pedido... la culpa de sus acciones.

-

-

-

_Cuida muy bien tus actos y palabras..._

_Ya que posiblemente no tengas una segunda oportunidad de mostrar _

_... que te has equivocado._

_Cuida aun más, el trato que le das a las personas de tu alrededor._

_Trata de ver que no todos están en tu contra._

_Abre los ojos..._

_No siempre tus errores podrán ser perdonados..._

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Rei aguardaba con Dyll en la recepción. La chica le hacia una serie de preguntas... unas muy tontas a opinión de Rei. Cosas como su edad, el nombre de su escuela... Etc

"Rei, dime ¿eres de Japón?" Preguntó ella.

Rei no escucho su pregunta, trataba de que su chamarra no se siguiera empapando con la sangre de su antebrazo.

'_Que bueno que es negra'_ pensó él en alivio.

"¿Rei?" Pregunto nuevamente Dyll.

Rei miro los ojos castaños "¿qué sucede?"

"Eres algo despistado ¿sabes? –Rei pestañeo- ¿pregunte si eres de Japón?"

Rei negó con la cabeza

"Antes de mudarme a Japón, vivía en Shandong (1)... en china, mi Madre era de ahí y mi Padre es Japonés... "

"Entonces tienes sangre china... no me sorprende, no muchas personas tienen tu aspecto... ahora ¿Podrías darme el nombre de tus padres?"

Rei bajo la mirada, inseguro de que contestar, era obvio que Dyll notaria el cambio de apellidos, aun asi ya estaba dentro de este lió y tendría que salir de él. Otra solución seria cambiar los apellidos de sus padres, sin embargo él nunca aria eso ya que podría ocasionarle futuros problemas. Después de reflexionar sobre las salidas que le quedaban, prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como eran y continuo.

"Yang-tzé Kon y... Jing... – suspiro - Jing Sumeragi"

Dyll levanto una ceja, al escuchar sus nombres, se le hacia un tanto extraño que Rei no llevara el apellido de su padre, aunque ella desconocía las costumbres chinas sabia que tanto la madre como el hijo adoptaban el apellido del varón con mayor rango en la familia. Recapacito un rato la situación y decidió no pregúntale a Rei la razón, no deseaba que Rei la viera como una chismosa o entrometida. Asi que continuo con su interrogatorio.

"¿Tu dirección y teléfono? Es lo ultimo que necesito saber, después podrás ir a casa"

"realmente no creo que—"

"es necesario" recalco Dyll

"No tengo teléfono y mi dirección es... –detuvo en ese momento- '_debo dársela... y si mejor le doy una falsa... no... no puedo, demonios Rei ¿por qué rayos te complicas tanto la existencia?_' - 433, calle tsukamot (N/A: Realmente no creo que exista algo asi... pero no me se me las calles de Japón y menos de Tokio.)

Contesto. Y ya sé arrepentía, si su padre se enteraba que le había dado a un desconocido su dirección, lo mataría. A él no le simpatizaban los extraños y mucho menos las visitas.

"Vives muy lejos Rei." Dijo Dyll después de unos minutos

"no realmente"

"Bien... eso es todo, nos veremos la próxima semana a las doce... ¿esta bien?"

Rei cabeceo en forma afirmativa y se retiro.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Kai se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento en la calle, en su mente se había grabado el comportamiento que tuvo con Rei y eso lamentablemente seria algo muy difícil de olvidar... ¿acaso podría haber palabras para describir lo que se sentía? Si las había, no las encontraba... no entendía nada... acaso estaba experimentado culpa... O quizás... ¿Remordimiento?... tonterías, para Kai eso no existía en su vocabulario, de ningún modo necesitaba sentir culpa, ni mucho menos remordimiento... pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? ¿Por que?.

Por mas que intentaba dejar de pensar en ello. Sabia perfectamente que toda su conciencia sé estada ahogando en remordimiento, y todo ¿por qué?... por el estúpido muchacho que había estado con él, todo por ese chico se sentía de esta forma... ¿enojado? ¿Confundido?... ¿podría ser verdad?... perecía que esa era la única respuesta. ¡Sí!... Estaba confundido. Comenzaba a experimentar algo que era ajeno a él, y haber lastimado a Rei no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto, lo hacia sentir peor...

Un sentimiento claustrofóbico se formo en la boca de su estomago, a sí que echo un vistazo por los alrededores. Rei iba saliendo del instituto de psiquiatría, pero antes de alejarse totalmente dio una ultima mirada al edificio de arriba abajo.

Por la altura en la que estaba a Kai le fue imposible descifrar el brillo en los ojos de Rei... pero, al mirar los orbes dorados nuevamente, ese sentimiento de culpa lleno su alma, y su cabeza solo tenia espacio para la mirada de Rei... para esa tonta mirada. Expresaba tanto, quería decir tantas cosas con ella... Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, otra vez esos tontos pensamientos invadían su mente.

Después de intentar ordenar sus pensamientos Kai miro como Rei terminaba de cruzar la calle corriendo, la lluvia no menguaba para nada... hace casi ya dos días que llovía constantemente.

Kai siguió con sus ojos sanguíneos cada movimiento de Rei, quien seguía corriendo sin tomarse un segundo para detenerse y refugiarse de la lluvia, parecía que llevaba prisa por irse, hasta que se perdió al entrar en una espesa nube de agua.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Rei corría lo más rápido posible, se estaba haciendo tarde y posiblemente Jing ya estaba despierto, buscándolo por toda la casa.

Jing ocupaba una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos en ese momento... el resto lo ocupaba Kai. Rei se había quedado totalmente sorprendido por su reacción. Una parte de su mente le decía que lo tenia muy bien merecido, pero la parte lógica se hacia una constante pregunta ¿porqué la agresividad del muchacho?... tampoco podía explicarse el porqué de la gran agilidad de Kai.

Estando tanto tiempo en un lugar aislado debió afectar sus reflejos y de alguna u otra forma su fuerza. No por nada estaba prohibido usar ciertos fármacos, pero que un asi de vez en cuando eran administrados a los pacientes de un hospital si fuese necesario y con mas razón en un instituto de psiquiatría.

Y esto era por que algunas drogas afectaban la acción motriz de los músculos... entonces ¿por qué era que Kai tenia grandes reflejos?. No lo sabia y definitivamente no quería averiguarlo. Tampoco sacaría esa pregunta de su cabeza... al menos no tan fácil. Rei era muy curioso en cuanto a personas nuevas se tratara, y dado el caso que Kai parecía ser una persona interesante hacia que su intriga por el creciera.

Ahora comprendía que Kai guardaba secretos. Rei movió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientas llevaba su mano su pecho. Aun le dolía y las heridas que tenia de la ultima paliza de su padre no ayudaban mucho.

Sin aviso se detuvo abruptamente.

"Como no lo pensé antes" susurro para si, en cuanto entraba a la estación de trenes.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Estar en un lugar sin personas con quien hablar, sin nadie con quien interactuar y encerrado como un animal. Obviamente afectaron a Kai. Rei sé reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido e impedirse ver la verdad. La reacción de Kai era totalmente normal y entendible. Si él se sentía amenazado o perturbado, trataría de deshacerse de esa sensación.

'_Como no lo vi antes –_pensó mientras entraba al tren y de regreso a casa_- Kai estuvo en todo su derecho de reaccionar asi, yo solo era un intruso... sin embargo, hay algo que no acabo de entender... ­_–Rei llevo su mirada a la ventana del tren en cuanto este comenzó a avanzar-_... Kai tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para... para... _–suspiro- _no quiero ni pensarlo. Pero se contuvo... y después actuó como si nada pasara' _

Rei desvió su mirada hacia en interior del tren. Recordando la mirada de Kai cuando lo había soltado

'_Ahora que lo pienso... parece que Kai sabia lo que hacia, o a menos sabia lo que estaba haciendo después que me soltó... parece ser que Kai estaba consiente de cómo había actuado... pero, si es que Kai puede tomar conciencia de sus propios actos ¿por qué esta ahí dentro? ¿Por qué lo mantienen encerrado con tanto recelo?. _–medito esas ultimas palabras- _Entonces, si Kai puede razonar y entender, deberían llevarlo a otras áreas para que se distraiga... y no solo dejar a que él mismo se consuma dentro de la barrera que ha formado... ¿por qué lo hacen?... no lo entiendo'_

Rei quedo perdido en sus propios pensamientos alrededor de Kai... fuera como fuera, él encontraría las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Kai era una persona intrigante y ahora tenia mas razones para querer ayudarlo.

A pesar de que aun no comprendía bien por que quería hacerlo, pero quería demostrarle que él no era una mala persona, quería enseñarle que no todo en la vida estaba perdido. Él costo de todo esto... no importaba...

-

-

-

_Nada en este mundo es gratis._

_Todo tiene un precio... todo se logra con esfuerzo._

_Tu propia existencia tiene un valor unico._

_El cual, debes escoger antes que otro lo haga por ti._

_Ya que el precio a pagar... puede ser tu vida..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**TBC...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**notas:**

(1) shandong es la región de donde Rei y todo el equipo de los white tigre vive, no recuerdo bien pero creo que es en el maga de la temporada G-rev.

N/A: Þ se me fueron las palabras... creo que no tengo nada que decir... a por cierto... algun saben en donde puedo encontrar o han leido un fanfic (KxR) llamado Reluctant Killer (supernatural/romance) al parecer lo quitaron de fanfiction y no puedo encontrar nada con respecto a el... y realmente me gustaba... 

Bueno si saben algo díganme please. Nos vemos para el quinto cap.


	5. Bête noir: capitulo cinco

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A:** Rei y su mundo problemático no dan una, parece que Jing tiene sentimientos ocultos... y si es así, ¿por qué no los demuestra?... acaso, ¿esto tiene que ver con el pasado de su rota familia...? O habrá algo más.

**Notas adicionales: **por fin logro subir el quinto capitulo. Espero les guste, y gracias a todos ellos que me han dejado un review y alos que leen de manera anónima, también gracias.

en este capitulo hablare mas sobre Rei. Por cierto No poseo nada, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Preguntas, Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, todo será bien recibido y tratare de responder a lo que pueda.

-

-

-

**Reviews: **

**Lenna: **gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, intento actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, incluso hice las bases para este capitulo en la escuela... sin embargo tratare de actualizar mas pronto.

**Kiri Miyamoto: **Kai y Rei se han mirado a los ojos y Kai parece haber traspasado las barreras de Rei. Las cosas mejoraran entre ellos no te preocupes, solo falta que el gato le enseñe a Kai que él también tiene una vida miserable. Me da mucho gusto que te gusten los versos que escribo.

Kai y Rei ambos confiaran entre sí, con un poco de problemas pero formaran una fuerte amistad, por que como dices, por más fuertes que seamos necesitamos contar con el apoyo de alguien, de lo contrario nuestra vida seria muy solitaria. Gracias por tu review -.

**Neko-Jeanne: **gracias por decir eso, me levanta la moral y las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Respecto a los versos que pongo, los escribo yo tratando de hacer referencia a algo importante en el finc.

Pronto Kai vera que Rei esta en mimas condiciones que él, aunque se ha quedado con esa impresión, pero aun no la acepta, sin embargo cuando eso pase su amistad se fortalecerá. A pesar de las oposiciones que tiene Dyll con respecto a Kai, ella también se vera involucrada con Rei en todo esto, digamos que ella será la parte precavida, por decirlo de ese modo y la que siempre estará vigilando que Rei no se meta en problemas... y eso abecés la llevara a actuar de una forma fría e indiferente con Rei. No correo electrónico no se sube, no se porque, pero intentare ponerlo en mi pefil. pero aqui describire como es. kierkon (guion bajo) hiwatari, es de cuenta hotmail. 

**Roquel: **Antes de publicar este fanfic también pensé en eso, sin embargo (por una serie de hechos que sucederán) decidí dejarlo en tragedy.

Tanto Rei como Kai no quieren ser lastimados (mas de lo que ya lo han echo). En primera tenemos a Rei, quien ha aprendido que no puede rechazar sus sentimientos, por que ello solo le hará mas daño que bien. Sin embargo aun oculta su dolor y sufrimiento bajo una macara 'irrompible'.

Por otro lado tenemos a Kai que vive en un lugar en donde todo se ve de una manera mas... 'científica', en la cual se trabajaba sobre bases, por lo tanto no debe haber emociones de por medio... pero Kenneth aun guarda mas secretos que se irán descubriendo poco a poco.

La culpa y el remordimiento que ha experimentado Kai (gracias a Rei) también será beneficioso, pero en parte es cierto, Kai desea no mostrar sus emociones para no ser lastimado, sin embargo ello no es la solución y Rei le enseñara eso, aparte de mostrarle que si se encierra en su propio mundo de dolor solo se abrirá camino a la soledad.

Rei estará a salvo... Dyll procurara proteger a Rei, y se portara incluso fría y cruel con él, pero solo será para que Rei no cometa alguna tontería.

Respecto al fanfic del cual hable, si esta en ingles, es una lastima que lo hayan quitado pues era un fanfic que me gustaba mucho. Pero, Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Y gracias por tu Review.

**annia: **gracias por tu review, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, y me alegro que te guste este fanfic.

**Skarletneko-jin: **me alegro que te guste, intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que termines en el cuarto mas cercano a Kai -, sin embargo para actualizar sigo una regla, no puedo publicar un capitulo si su continuación no esta terminada, por eso es que me tardo.

**Galy: **yo hago lo mismo que tu, cuando una historia se me mete en la cabeza no me la saco hasta ver el final. Respecto a tu primera y segunda pregunta. No realmente, Judy y Kenneth ocultan algo mas... delicado, por asi decirlo, y eso sí tiene que ver con kai, sin embargo puedo decir que su trabajo tiene que ver con el por que esta ahí, y recordemos que ellas dos trabajan bajo ordenes superiores, por lo tanto su trabajo se liga a esa persona. Rei fue quien se preguntó por eso, ya que le extraño que Kai estuviera en tan buena forma si estaba en un lugar asi, es por ello que Rei indagara hasta descubrir la razón, y desenmascarara en trabajo de Judy y Kenneth. Pero eso será mas adelante cuando confíen mutuamente. En cuanto a lo que le hacen a Kai, tratare de hablar de ello en él capitulo seis... sin embargo aun no lo decido, por lo que no quiero prometer algo de lo cual aun no estoy segura si lo haré...

Respecto al titulo, bueno, **Bête noir**, con el acento cincunflejo sobre la e... (es que a veces no lo pongo por que no me sale, pero así se escribe) es una palabra en latín que significa 'bestia negra.' A sí se les denominaba a las personas u objetos a los cuales se les tenia una cierta aversión y eran despreciados, en este caso es Rei y Kai, pues aunque estén en condiciones diferentes ambos no son bien tratados por las personas de su alrededor. Y la frase 'cuaderno de bosquejos' es por que, como posiblemente ya abras leído, Rei posee un cuaderno en donde bosqueja. Mas adelante hablare en porqué lo tiene y por que lo cuida tanto.

**Asuka-Hao: **me alegro que te gustara, intentare actualizar mas seguido. Ten la seguridad de que tendrá un final, y gracias por tu review.

**Eri: **sobre el secreto de Kai, sabrás algo de ello en él capitulo seis.

No es exactamente culpa lo que siente Judy, puesto que ella es parte de todo ese 'proyecto', aunque debo decir que no le agrada mucho su trabajo. Pero debe hacerlo, por que ella esta... digamos que amenazada, por eso sigue adelante con su trabajo.

En parte es eso, Kai no esta acostumbrado a que le demuestren afecto, y por otra... digamos que puede ver mas en Rei de lo que los demás pueden... en este capitulo hablo un poco de ello.

Asi es, cuando Rei logre hacer que Kai confié en él, ambos se darán cuenta de lo parecidos que son.

A pesar de que Kai se siente confundido con lo que ha comenzado a experimentar ello le ayudara en el futuro y para descubrir su pasado.

Sobre tus ultimas preguntas, saldrán en capítulos próximos, no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas .

**Nakokun:** me legro que te aya gustado, te agradezco tus palabras. Es raro ver a Kai en un psiquiátrico, con un poco de suerte, Kai saldrá de ahí, al final, aunque eso tampoco lo he decidido. Gracias por leer y te agradezco tu review.

-

-

-

**Los demás review los contestare para el capitulo 6.**

**-**

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo cinco: fuera las mascaras...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles transitadas de Tokio, mirando aparadores, vitrinas y a unas cuantas personas que iban y venían por las calles humedecidas. La lluvia había menguado lo suficiente, al grado de no ser mas que una ligera llovizna pertinente. Diminutas gotas de agua resbalan por la ropa y la piel de Rei, quien ahora, ya no tenía ni la más mínima intención de regresar a su casa.

Rei camino calle abajo con pasos pausados. Manteniendo la frente en alto con la vista dirigida al frente dándole un aire de seguridad, aunque por dentro, la ansiedad lo consumía lentamente. La humedad de su ropa y cuerpo habían calmado un poco el malestar de su brazo... pero claro que ello no decía que el pequeño incidente fuera algo que olvidase pronto... ¡Oh no!, Aun podía ver perfectamente la mirada fiera de Kai en la suya propia, sus dos perlas rojas lo habían desarmado automáticamente, en el solo instante en que los ojos de él y los de kai se encontraron, todas sus barreras se habían desmoronado inmediatamente, era como si... algo que estuviera fuera de su limite de comprensión hubiera retirado la mascara que a todos les mostraba y hubiese visto dentro de él, en su ser interior... ahora estaba más seguro que Kai había visto su dolor y sufrimiento en sus orbes dorados...

Cerro y abrió por unos segundos sus ojos, agitando su cabeza.

Trataba de encontrarle coherencia a sus propias inquietudes, ¿cómo podía ser que le costara tanto trabajo contestar una simple pregunta? Eso era lo que lo mantenía inquieto. El no comprender sus reacciones, el no comprender por que había actuado de esa manera con Kai, ¡correcto! Había sido una estupidez, cometió un error, un gravísimo error... pero era por que era humano, ¿no?, Esa definitivamente no era una excusa, debió haber sido mas precavido en lo que a sus actos se refería, y ahora no estaba seguro si Kai podía perdonarlo.

Y hablando de Kai, todavía no se sacaba de la cabeza todo el misterio que lo envolvía, se dio cuenta que Kai era una persona racional. Entonces ¿por qué tenerlo encerrado como un animal?... El echo de estar encerrado y vigilado por ser un paciente peligroso, era una idea que descartaba rotundamente. Rei sabia mejor que nadie que sus actos no eran las mejores opciones de comportamiento, puesto siempre lo ponían en situaciones peligrosas, pero esta vez lo agradecía, ya que gracias a su aptitud adoptada, entendía un poco más la reacción de kai, y pensaba que era lo más normal después de estar encerrado por tanto tiempo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

"¿Cuánto tempo ha estado ahí?" La nueva pregunta, llego a él, sin que lo pudiera evitar.

"Obviamente lo suficiente para ser tan desconfiado" respondió su propia interrogante. Una vez satisfecho consigo mismo continuo nuevamente con su andada.

A veces Rei pensaba que ya no tenía un gran camino en su vida, a menos no, si seguía en las mismas condiciones. Conocía a Jing, y él era capas de todo... incluso la idea de matar a su hijo, no le seria absurda. Solo que esta vez, el camino que recorría parecía tomar mejores giros... con un nuevo objetivo sumado.

"_voy a ayudarte Kai... prometo que lo are, no dejare que alguien más se ahogue en su misma soledad"_

Pensó decidido, su sufrimiento ya era suficiente, como para que otro experimentara lo mismo, pero en diferentes circunstancias.

El cielo comenzaba a despejarse después de días de intensa lluvia, lo que también decía que la noche presagiaba ser clara.

La mente de Rei abandonó los pensamientos sobre Kai, y se fijaron en él, en su presente, en su futuro, en su vida... y en lo que estaba forjando con sus actos.

"Ahora tengo un propósito mas para seguir adelante... y ese eres tú Kai"

Continuo caminado su rumbo, solo dejándose llevar, sin prestar atención hacia donde se dirigía o que camino tomaba. Se sentía bastante bien afuera, podía sentir libertad absoluta aunque solo fuera por unos pocos momentos, nadie le decía que hacer, nadie le reprochaba nada, nadie le negaba nada, y sobre todo no era mirado con odio, es mas ni siquiera lo notaban. Además de que la sensación del viento en su piel era indescriptible, estaba frío, cierto, pero le brindaba tanto bienestar, que incluso le hacia olvidar lo malo que a veces eran sus días, asi podía estar listo para lo que llegara.

Estaba en el centro de la cuidad, hace unos minutos había bajado del tren, y tenia que caminar a su casa. Solo que ese 'caminar' tenia dos principales razones. En primera, no tenía dinero para pagar el viaje en autobús y la otra, era que por lo menos así, podía disfrutar de estos pocos, raros y contados momentos de paz y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. El viento perspicaz jugaba con su largo cabello negro, revolviéndolo y haciendo que se meciera con las corrientes fuertes.

Avanzo por una calle poco transitada... ¿Qué importaba que Jing se hubiera levantado ya? ¿Qué importaba si lo estuviera buscando? Nada de ello superaba la felicidad que sentía... Sus labios lentamente delinearon una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar el parque de la ciudad a unos metros más.

Apresuro el paso para atravesar las enormes verjas de la entrada. Todo su alrededor se rodeo de árboles gigantes, arbustos y una que otra planta silvestre. Le gustaba estar en lugares donde hubiera una gran variedad de vegetación. Ello era por que le hacia recordar a su antigua casa en china, le recordaba las montañas en donde había crecido, siempre verdes y totalmente llenas de follaje. Pero aunque este lugar le recordara a su casa en las montañas, nada de su vida se comparaba con la realidad de su pasado.

Rei detuvo sus pasos para sentarse al llegar a una banca color grisáceo. El aroma que inundaba el aire se parecía mucho al de pinos y demás árboles. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse un poco vítreos, y por mas que se esforzara no podía aguantarse las ganas de derramar mas lagrimas. Estar ahí, en ese sitio, le traía un sentimiento enorme de nostalgia, un sentimiento que le oprimía en pecho y le desgarraba el corazón. De todo su pasado, no recordaba gran cosa, solo unas cuantas memorias cortas, dejando muchos espacios vacíos que eran cubiertos por enormes huecos negros.

Solo algo recordaba perfectamente y eso era por supuesto, las montañas de shandong.

Ya no llovía, sin embargo Rei estaba empapado, gotas silenciosas resbalaban de su piel y cabello hacia su ropa, e incluso se atrevían a tocar su piel, una ligera sonrisa se formó en lo delgados labios del chico chino y alzo su mano hacia su mejilla para alejar la leve sensación de cosquilleo.

Comenzaba a atardecer, los tenues rayos solaces habían convertido el cielo nublado y gris en rojo y naranja. Rei aun estaba en la banca de aquel parque sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada, solo gozando la mezcla de colores ahora formados. Su cuerpo le comenzaba a reclamar la perdida de calor, estaba haciéndose tarde y eso, solo significaba que debía regresar a casa.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bellos son los recuerdos... _

_La llave a nuestro pasado._

_Fuertes son nuestros ideales..._

_Las puertas que abren nuestro futuro._

_Con planes vamos por la vida._

_Con metas e ilusiones._

_Lo unico, en lo que hemos fallado..._

_Es en forjar nuestro presente..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Jing se levanto gruñendo y maldiciendo a cada cosa en su camino, animada e inanimada. la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y se sentía nauseabundo. Junto él quedaba una botella vacía de agua ardiente. El liquido bendito se había terminado, oh mejor, lo había terminado todo.

"maldición"

Tomo la botella en sus manos sucias para después azotarla lo mas fuerte que pudo contra el suelo convirtiéndose en pequeños fragmentos de cristal, que se regaban por todas partes.

"¿Rei? -grito- ¿en donde diablos te metiste?"

Mala fue la hora en la que Jing despertó por que Rei no estaba en casa, aun se encontraba a medio camino de esta y por lo cual no podía librarse de su furia contenida. Camino tambaleante hasta la puerta principal. Necesitaba encontrar un bar para poder pensar correctamente, también seria beneficioso, el paseo le daría tiempo suficiente para idear la mejor manera de hacer que Rei lo obedeciera, comenzaba a pensar que ese niño hacia lo que quería... y necesitaba corregir sus modales.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un bar lo suficientemente 'decente' para poder disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y que mejor, él poder disfrutarlos sin tener que esforzarse para pagar el precio de su habito... para ello estaba Rei, para trabajar, para atenderlo y obedecerlo en todo lo que necesitara, a demás ¿que seria de la vida de un hombre si no podía pulir el carácter de su hijo a golpes?

Entro en el cuarto maloliente dirigiéndose a la barra para poder ordenar.

Pocos minutos pasaron entes de tener entre sus manos la copa de tequila, lista para darle un primer sorbo.

Por fin sentía la satisfacción entrar en su cuerpo, únicamente lograda por la sensación de ardor en su garganta.

"hey... Jing"

Gruño fastidiado a quien quiera que hubiera 'perturbando' su grandioso momento de deleite.

"¿Que demonio quieres Ted?" Contesto secamente y lo mas hastiado que pudiese alcanzar su timbre de voz.

"Oh... valla, veo que el Gran Jing nunca esta a gusto con nadie" protestó él nuevo hombre con descaro. Fastidiado por la intromisión Jing volvió su cabeza para ver a su amigo Ted. Frente a él un hombre alto de mínimo treinta y dos años se sentaba en la silla al lado. Su cabello negro revuelto caía por sus ojos igualmente negros y su ropa estaba algo desaliñaba y sumamente sucia, dándole un aire de delincuente. Jing solo se limito a darle una mueca de desprecio y volvió su tensión a su bebida.

"Solo lo repetiré una ves mas ¿qué... demonios... qui-e-res...?" Acentúo cada palabra para darle mas énfasis a la oración y de paso hacerle notar a Ted que no estaba del mejor humor para soportar sus tonterías y mucho menos, para escuchar las contrariedades de su patética vida.

Ted sonrió al tono en la voz de Jing, obviamente su presencia le era bastante desagradable a su amigo y lo tenía al borde un ataque de ira, asi que lo mejor seria terminar pronto con lo que se había propuesto a hacer... él mejor que nadie sabía que con el ímpetu desatado de Jing, no se debía jugar.

"Esta bien Jing como desees –fingió molestia- solo pasaba por aquí y en cuanto te vi... bien, pensé que... te interesarías en mejorara tus ingresos económicos... deshaciéndote de algo" la frase misma hizo que Jing se interesara inmediatamente por la declaración de Ted, sin permitir que sus emociones lo dominaran por completo intento contestar como mejor pudo.

"Te escucho" Ted sonrió a un mas al escuchar a su viejo amigo.

"Veo que estas interesado... -sonrió con malicia- pues veras, he encontrado un nuevo... trabajo y-"

"Felicidades" cortó Jing con mordacidad.

"hey, Jing... ese no es el punto, escúchame -continuo- este pequeño trabajo consiste en que... puedo librarte de una pequeña y molesta basura sin valor." Jin pestañeo en confusión e intriga.

"¿En que estas metido esta vez Ted?" Exigió saber.

"Siempre tan paciente ¿no?" Dijo irónico. Segundos después su semblante cambio a uno más sombrío, sus ojos adoptaron un leve brillo de satisfacción, y su cuerpo se tenso notoriamente. "Bien Jing, dejare los rodeos. Pero... no te puedo decir en este lugar –su dedo índice se alzo para señalar la esquina del bar- vamos."

Después de sentarse en una mesa desocupada en un rincón del bar, Ted ordeno dos copas mas y comenzó nuevamente con su platica pendiente.

"Cómo te decía, puedo hacer que una molesta basura desaparezca de tu vida... para siempre, ¿el precio?... yo no lo decido, eso lo decides tú, ¡pero claro! Eso será solo si aceptas." La mirada de Jin estaba ahora fija en los ojos negros de Ted, y todos sus sentidos atentos a las palabras y actos de su amigo.

De Ted se podía esperar cualquier cosa, era su amigo, su compañero y camarada, pero como él, Ted poseía una de las mejores paredes invisibles, aquellas que ayudan a sus dueños a ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, y respecto a Ted, él siempre tenia trucos escondidos y más de un solo objetivo en sus planes sucios... siempre listo para atacar con sus artimañas, antes de que le fueran devueltas por alguno mas listo... este hombre era de cuidado, su asquerosa mente analítica lo hacia una persona peligrosa, e incluso él, tenia que cuidarse de Ted... quien hacia todo por ganar dinero.

"Tengo una familia que amaría poseer a tu hijo" dijo Ted sin mas divagaciones, dándole un toque de indiferencia a sus palabras, como si la persona de quien hablaban, no fuera mas que un animal invaloro.

La sola mención de la palabra 'hijo' hizo que Jing cambiara su expresión a una de enorme sorpresa. ¿A qué se estaba refriendo Ted con eso? ¿Y que era exactamente lo que tenia que ver con Rei? Intento retomar su postura fría, una vez mas lograda hablo.

"Tendrás que ser mas explicito en tus palabras"

"Mira Jing, lo que quiero decir es que tengo una oferta para ti. Puedes vender a tu hijo para fines... herr, digamos que poco... éticos".

"Basta de rodeos Ted... " grito impaciente.

"Bien, bien. De acuerdo Jing, Esta familia de la cual te estoy comentando, podría comparte a Rei a un precio muy alto... si quieres saber el fin, pues estas personas... utilizarían a Rei para prostutuirlo." Rió enormemente al terminar la oración, al decir verdad, la situación le estaba causando cierto regocijo de felicidad, iba continuar, y lo hibiera echo, de no ser por la mirada de duda o ¿molestia? En la cara de Jing.

Por alguna razón, la cual, por ahora estaba fuera de su limite de comprensión, Jing sintió su sangre helar. Sus sentidos fallaron, su mente no formulaba pensamiento alguno, sus labios se movían pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Estaba perplejo, de ello no había ninguna duda, se había quedado atónito ante las palabras de Ted... eso era, estaba sorprendido. Y lo que vendría lo sorprendería aun mas... ya que dentro de su mente se estaba formulando una pregunta, una sola pregunta que lo hizo vacilar en sus decisiones tomadas, ¿cómo era posible que esto lo estuviera afectando de este modo?. Por supuesto, no hallo respuesta alguna para sus preguntas arbitrarias. Sus puños se cerraron y apretó los dientes para suprimir un gruñido.

"¿Jing?" Pregunto Ted interesado, extrañado por lo multifacético que Jing se había vuelto en un lapso de segundos.

La voz de cáscara Ted, sacó a Jin del trance en el que estaba.

'_¿Qué demonios le pasa?', _Se pregunto asi mismo Ted. Pensaba que la noticia no había sido agradada por Jing, entonces... este era uno de esos momentos con los cuales podía probar suerte con sus dotes de convencimiento.

"Mira Jing... Rei es... bueno, él es un niño bastante apuesto y muy educado, no todos los días te encuentras con una persona como él, incluso a mí me sorprende que sea tu hijo-"

"cállate... –grito azotando los puños en la mesa- no menciones esa palabra"

"Bien... como quieras".

El silencio calló rápidamente entre los dos hombres, en donde ambos se quedaron mudos, sin palabras, con preguntas sin respuesta. La incomodad comenzaba a desquiciar a Jing.

"¿Ted?"

"Si Jing"

"¿Exactamente... que tienes que ver tu con ellos?"

Ted alzo una ceja... "mi trabajo en todo esto, solo consiste en librar a personas como tu... de basuras como Rei" dijo altivamente.

"Aja... ¿y cual es el trabajo de esas personas?"

Si antes no tenía respuestas, ahora si que estaba confundido... no creia en la idea de que Jing se estuviera ablandando... eso no podía ser, esta platica iba por otros rumbos...

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" Comenzaba a creer que Jing no era él, y lo mas que quería era sacarle la verdad con sus siempre útiles trucos bajos... como Jing los llamaba.

"curiosidad"

"Esto si es nuevo... el poderoso Jing es curioso" Una risa burlona escapo de sus labios. Esto si era algo que Jing no soportaba, que se mofaran de él, estaba a punto de explotar y ver a Ted riendo estaba acelerando el proceso.

"Basta Ted... ¡¡Contesta!!" Su voz llena de veneno cerco su alrededor.

"Bien... como quieras, veras, estas personas... recogen muchachitos... perdidos... de las calles y también compran a jovencitos y jovencitas para prostutuirlos, o para revenderlos como esclavos a personas adineradas... con el unico propósito de brindarles a su dueño la satisfacción que una esposa o esposo no logra. Aunque también los rentan, por decirlo de ese modo, a clientes específicos, en su mayoría ricos empresarios... pero también para darle gusto al gusto con ellos. –suspiro, deseoso de terminar con esto- Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses... pero será mejor que te apresures..." se levanto de la mesa, después de pagar al mesero su cuenta y la de su amigo, se detuvo frente a Jing.

"A demás tú lo has dicho muchas veces... Rei debe servir para algo mejor que para nada" con ese ultimo comentario se retiro del bar...

¿Quien contó las horas en las que Jing estuvo ahí sentado perdido del mundo. Esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus incógnitas, y eso eran, por que tampoco entendía las razones de su comportamiento, ya que, de alguna manera esto lo estaba afectando, y perdiendo el tiempo en ese bar, no le ayudaría a despejar sus dudas. Si embargo, auque aun y nunca lo aceptara, la respuesta estaba muy cerca de él.

Jing salió del bar con la mente nula de pensamiento,paseaba por las calles oscuras, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la frialdad de la noche lo tenía sin cuidado, puesto que toda su conciencia estaba dentro de su cabeza. Detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo. Las estrellas parecían burlarse de él, sonrió con desprecio a ellas, y siguió con su camino. Antes de dar la vuelta en la primera esquina... el viento se llevo una oración susurrada a la nada.

"Todo fue culpa tuya Yang-tzé... no mía."

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Escudos podemos formar a nuestro alrededor..._

_Funcionando como una pared que oculta nuestro interior._

_Fingimos ser lo que no somos. _

_Atrapándonos en un pasado de dolor..._

_Condenados a vivir cadenas perpetuas._

_Sufriendo y lamentándonos... _

_Sufriendo por creer... que estamos en lo correcto... _

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Su casa estaba vacía, eso si era extraño. Pensaba que al regresar se encontraría con Jing durmiendo, pero parecía que había salido y eso era lo extraño. Jing no acostumbraba a salir después de emborracharse de esa forma, por lo general se quedaba en casa atormentándolo, no con golpes, pero respecto a los insultos Jing se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir miserable.

"Supongo que... debe estar en un bar" mas que una suposición una afirmación, ese era el unico lugar que se le podía ocurrir. ¿Y que tan equivocado podía estar?, Jing se la vivía en las cantinas, tomando como si el alcohol fuera lo unico que lo mantuviera con vida.

"Por lo menos, eso me dará algo de tiempo para limpiar y preparar la cena" suspiro tristemente. Dejo su mochila en un sillón de la sala y camino a la cocina, no podía asear su casa, sí no tenía las herramientas necesarias para ello.

Limpiar, barrer, levantar basura y fragmentos de vidrio, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Jing jamás movía un dedo, jamás hacia nada... ¿cómo podría llamársele padre a eso?, Detuvo un instante a ese pensamiento... era cierto, Jing se molestaba cuando Rei lo llamaba asi de esa forma.

Bajo la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos cristalinos "¿por qué nunca me has llamado hijo?".

El silencio estaba consumiendo su buen humor, lo estaba consumiendo a él, lo hacia infeliz, lo hacia sentir que no tenía a nadie, siempre iba solo, siempre estaba solo. Caminó a la vitrina de la sala para encender el equipo sonoro y escuchar su canción favorita. Al menos asi, el ruido lo distraería un poco de su soledad.

Horas pasaron antes de terminar de asear toda su casa, incluso la cena ya se estaba cocinando, solo quedaba una habitación por ser limpiada por primera vez... la de Jing. Deslizo la llave por la cerradura y entro a la recamara, la cama estaba deshecha y había polvo por todas partes.

Ahora que recordaba, Jing no acostumbraba dormir en este cuarto. La primera vez que quiso entrar fue hace mucho tiempo, pero en esa ocasión encontró que la puerta se cerraba con llave, en la segunda fue sorprendido por Jing... y hace un par de semanas había encontrado la llave nuevamente. Él unico problema era que Jing podría percatarse de ello... lo cual lo aterraba.

Limpiar todo el desastre de la habitación fue relativamente fácil comparado con el resto de la casa. Solo faltaba limpiar el buró mas alto. En media labor... escucho el fuerte sonido de la puerta azotarse.

"oh... no, esta en casa"

El miedo se apodero de él, y todos sus sentidos fallaron provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, trato desesperado de sujetarse de cualquier cosa para no caer de la silla, pero todo en vano, su tobillo no aguantó su peso haciéndolo caer, tirando en el proceso una caja de mediano tamaño regando su contenido por todo el suelo. El tiempo no alcanzaba para recoger todo, y para colmo había torcido su tobillo. Ignorando el dolor, corrió a la puerta, saliendo asi de esa habitación...

"¡¡¡¡REI!!!!" un grito cerco el aire. "¡¡¡¡¡contesta!!!!!"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó mientras bajaba despacio las escaleras, su corazón latía con agitación, como si fuera a desbocarse de su pecho, sus manos y piernas estaban temblando, de nervios y del nuevo dolor sumado. Una vez mas estuvo a punto de provocar la ira de su padre... pero esos nervios no se comparaban en nada con lo que venia, su mente agitada le recordó una enorme falta. Sus ojos se dilataron al recordarlo y sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro lleno de temor.

'_¡¡Demonios!!... la puerta, no la cerré correctamente '_ ese era su error, al salir tan aprisa para no levantar sospechas, olvido serrar la puerta de

la habitación de Jing. Y es por lo que ahora temía, si Jing notara que la puerta estaba abierta lo castigaría sin clemencia ni piedad...

"¿En donde te habías metido Rei? ¿Por qué saliste sin mi permiso?" La ira brotaba por la boca de Jing

"Estoy esperándote ¡¡¡contesta!!!"

"fui... a... _'vamos Rei piensa en algo...'_ a... comprar algunos víveres, los estantes estaban vacíos y- yo"

Jing lo miro furioso, "pues ve... y sírveme de comer"

Y sin mas que decir Rei fue directo a la cocina, y a obedecer como siempre los dictamines de Jing...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

_Nunca te des por vencido..._

_Por que estarías rindiéndote ante la vida._

_No creas que todo es injusto..._

_Por que aun así, pueden existir motivos._

_Cree que aun hay alguien que estará ahí para ti._

_Piensa que no estas solo..._

_Piensa que solo estas esperando la llegada de alguien especial..._

_Quien aliviara tus penas..._

_Y también el dolor de tu corazón... _

-

-

-

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, tanto que le costaba subir escaleras arriba, se mantenía cabizbajo, sus largos mechones negros cubrían la mitad de su rostro... oscureciéndolo, ayudando asi a mantener preso en sus ojos la tristeza que experimentaba, su mano se mantenía sobre su mejilla enrojecida, como si tratase de aliviar el dolor de esa forma. Sus pasos eran sumamente lentos, toda su fuerza, por alguna razón que no comprendía había sido mermada de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a quemar a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos, sus dientes estaban apretados y su boca rígida, reprimiendo gemidos dolorosos que escapaban de ella.

Siempre que trataba de hacer algo bien fallaba, esta vez ni tenia idea que había molestado a su padre. Todo estaba bien a su opinión, todo. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pasándole esto?. ¿Acaso nada hacia feliz a Jing?... o que era... aun recordaba la forma en la que se había levantado de la mesa, disgustado por algo que desconocía...

Aquel hombre que cenaba en la misma habitación que Rei había salido a 'dar un paseo'... no sin antes decirle algunas cosas que no entendió del todo...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - Flash Back - - - -**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Rei miraba de Vez en Vez a su padre cenando, aun le asustaba la idea de que estuviera enojado, después de todo era lo mas obvio pensar por la forma en la que entro a casa.

Su plato intacto quedaba sobre la mesa, no había probado bocado alguno a pesar de que su estomago se lo reclamaba incesantemente, las ganas de comer se le habían ido cuando sin motivo aparente recordó a Kai. Desvió la mirada hacia su brazo dañado... esa era la razón de su estado, se sentía terrible por hacerle pasar ese mal rato a Kai, por haber invadido su espacio, por ser tan estúpido y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Quería ayudar a ese muchacho, de cualquier forma, mas ahora, no sabia si eso estaba a su alcance... no después de lo que paso entre ellos... quizá después de todo, era mejor dejar a Kai con sus problemas y dedicarse a los suyos. Ese recordatorio solo hizo que sus ojos adquirieran un aire de tristeza profunda, inadvirtiendo a un par de ojos que observaba sus movimientos.

Jing paro de comer cuando se percato de la mirada de Rei, inmediatamente notando la decepción en su rostro.

"BASTA" grito, mientras se levantaba.

Rei salto notoriamente, debido a la rotura súbita de silencio, su miedo se incremento cuando se percato que Jing comenzaba a avanzar hacia su dirección. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Qué había hecho? Esas preguntas llenaron a su mente en el momento en que bajaba la cabeza en son de sumisión, esperando las palabras de su padre. Este era uno de esos peores momentos para revelarse, no sentía los ánimos como para enfrentarlo, solo deseaba ir a su habitación y estar solo para reflexionar... aunque después de todo ¿qué otro camino le quedaba? Fuese como fuese, si se revelaba o no, el castigo era el mismo, incluso peor, asi que, ¿qué más daba esperar a que todo terminara?... esperar a que Jing se marchara... y lo dejara solo... como tantas veces lo hacia.

"Siempre es lo mismo Rei... –comenzó él-... Acaso ¿Jamás podré tener una cena decente, sin que me hagas enfurecer?

-Silencio-

"¡¡¡CONTESTA!!!"

¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera sabia él por qué de su arranque ¿y aun asi le pedía explicación? Cuando él desconocía de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo seria peor quedarse callado y seria aun más peor contestarle. Si cualquier cosa que hiciera amenazaba con recibir un castigo que más le que daba.

"Yo-"

"Tú... tu jamás haces nada Rei, estoy arto de ti, nunca debí haberte aceptado en MI casa... me ESTORBAS"

Rei cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha, no sintió dolor en absoluto, el golpe había sido tal, que ahora sentía esa parte de su cara entumecida. Momentos después entre su sorpresa y perplejidad un ruido lleno el cuarto, el plato que yacía sobre la mesa estaba en el suelo, echo pedazos con todo su contenido, o lo que quedaba de él, regado por todo el piso.

Otra mano se acercó a su cara, esta ves tomándola con suavidad y alzándola para que pudiera ver a los ojos de su padre.

Jing miro fijamente a los orbes dorados de su hijo... tanto sentimiento había visto en ellos, tanto dolor, tanto pesar y soledad, la felicidad no existía, no había dicha, no eran los mismos ojos de su madre... podrían engañar a todos, pero no para él, esos ojos eran todo lo opuesto a los mismos ojos de Yang-tsé. Pero ahora los orbes dorados no mostraban dolor o tristeza, parecían muertos y sin emoción. Sacudió su cabeza... mientas hablaba.

"cuida tus actos de ahora en adelante Rei... puede que en un tiempo corto ya no estés mas aqu

Rei se quedó sin respuesta, con su estático. Jing detuvo a medio camino para mirar a Rei.

"No me hagas desesperar Rei... ya no seré más benévolo contigo."

Una sola punzada de dolor apuñalo en corazón de Rei, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas ante la declaración de su padre. Su mejilla empezaba a quemar con dolor, y algo en lo más profundo de él, decía que las cosas tal como las conocía iban a empeorar...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - Fin Del Flash back - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A: **Han de querer matarme. No se preocupen, dije que Rei estaría a salvo y lo va a estar.

Mas preguntas y pocas respuestas rodena a nuestros protagonistas... pronto se descubrirán los motivos y las razones... pero ¿de que culpa Jing a su esposa? Y ¿cómo se relaciona Rei en esto?...


	6. bête noir: capitulo seis

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **algunos secretos de Kai se revelan. Con Rei las cosas no van demasiado bien, y menos con la oferta que le hicieron a su padre. El cual se debate sobre si o no desorejar a su hijo. Y sobre todo ¿realmente a Kai le desagrada Rei?. KXR

**Notas adicionales: **ya lo saben, no poseo nada, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios o reclamos todo es bien recibido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Reviews faltantes del capitulo cuatro:**

**Kiri Miyamoto: **Me alegro que te sigan gustando... aunque creo que cada vez se van reduciendo un poco en numero... .

Kai actuó de la formo como lo hizo, no solo por los ojos de Rei, si no por que se vio reflejado en él, podría decirse que le temió a su propio reflejo y Rei sabe por experiencia propia por todo lo que esta pasando Kai, por eso se empeña tanto en ayudarlo. Como dice ese viejo dicho (o lo que sea que es) "los ojos son las ventanas del alma" y Kai pudo percibir el aire de dolor que rodeaba a Rei. Asi es. Kai sentirá lo que es la culpa y remordimiento, de ese modo sé ira abriendo poco a poco a Rei y comprenderá que no todas las vidas son tan perfectas como él creía. No te preocupes pondré mas escenas con Kai y Rei juntos mezclados con un poquito de shonen ai ... y si, Rei ha visto que Kai... bueno no son muy diferentes, y se ha dado cuenta que lo envuelve un gran misterio, por que, no es muy común que aun enfermo mental lo tengan tan resguardado como tesoro. Además Rei también a notado que Kai, razona, piensa y actúa por el mismo, por lo que eso también le extraña, ya que si puede permanecer en juicio no debería estar ahí.

Y si, los misterios crecerán con forme se vayan aclarando.

**mich: **tendrá final, puedes estar segura (o) de ello. Te prometo que intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible... Gracias por tu review.

**mchoco: **me alegra que te guste este fanfic. Me levanta la moral saberlo. Creo que tenemos algo en común. Que después de leer un fanfic, continuamos pensando en él. A pesar de que Jing es como es, oculta un gran dolor por dentro. No se por que, pero el personaje me agrada , las emociones humanas nos llevan a hacer cosas que no deseamos, por eso ya están inventada algo para controlarlas... (no se por que te digo esto, pero me parece un dato interesante). Gracias por tu review.

**kayri: **Intentare actualizar más rápido, pero en periodo de exámenes, no puedo hacer mucho. Creo que esa es la principal razón. Al menos para mí. Por ser lindo, tierno, adorable, honesto, con un carácter estándar (o centrado) es perfecto para hacerlo sufrí... además de que es mi personaje favorito .

**Kaei kon: **pondré mas capítulos de Rei y Kai juntos... quizás también los ponga como más que solo amigos . Además Rei tiene la sospecha de que Kai esta totalmente consiente de lo que hace y deja de hacer, y eso le extraña un poco. Por otro lado Kai ni siquiera sabe por que esta ahí. ¿Quién es? O ¿quién es su familia?, pero esos misterios se aclaran mas adelante.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

**Capitulo seis: ¿Quién hizo las razones?...**

-

-

-

La noche caía rápidamente sobre la cuidad de Tokio, las calles estaban ahora vacías y ausentes de personas, ni una alma se aventuraba a estar fuera de casa, no por miedo a la noche, ni a la oscuridad, si no por lo que tras las sombras se ocultaba, vigilando con ojos rapases, como si de un ave de rapiña se tratara.

El viento aullaba como el gemido lastimero de un lobo herido, las ventanas de las casas eran furiosamente azotadas por el feroz bramido del viento. Era de madrugada. La negra noche estaba fuera de lluvia, brillantes estrellas centellaban en el cielo nocturno, sin luna divisada por cualquier parte. Solo el manto pintado de tinieblas se admiraba en todo su esplendor... mudo ante todo, y fiel vigilante de las sombras...

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

La cabeza de Rei descansaba sobre la suave y blanca almohada, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta suelta, dejando el resto de las largas hebras negras esparcidas sobre las mantas de su cama, su vista estaba dirigida al techo y su brazo derecho descansaba sobre su frente. Sus ojos permanecían vidriados, pero se negaba a llorar mas, eso lo hacia sentir débil y vulnerable, como un inútil... como un pobre diablo, auto-despreciándose incluso con sus propias lagrimas. Y ya no deseaba experimentar esos sentimientos que tanto lo lastimaban, ya no quería sentirlos mas, quería mas que nada que desaparecieran todas sus emociones pero... Tampoco podía evitar sentirlas. Estaba vivo, ¿cierto?. Entonces podía experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos, podía estar abierto a percepciones ajenas y con ello a que solo lo dañaran más.

Una vez en su niñez e inexperiencia, había intentado cerrar sus emociones del mundo. Su ideología decía que solo asi, estaría a salvo de ser lastimado tanto emocional como físicamente, siempre con el pensamiento de: 'lo que no podía sentir, no podría herirlo de ninguna forma'...

No fue su mejor decisión, puesto que lo unico que logro fue sentirse sumamente solo... incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. Esa soledad que lo mataba por dentro, partiéndole el alma en dos... consumiéndolo lentamente como si se tratara de una enfermedad terminal. ¡Sí!. Esa era la mejor manera de describir su sentir pasado, como una enfermedad que lo consumía y carcomía por dentro, destruyéndolo, llevándolo a un agujero negro y sin retorno, perdiéndolo en el trayecto y destrozando su mente y cuerpo en el proceso...

Aun recostado en su cama, ponderó la situación. Preguntándose ¿qué seria mejor? Volver a cerrarse al mundo, o seguir abierto a este.

La pregunta le resultaba difícil de contestar, sabia todo lo que arriesgaba: su poca dicha y por consiguiente lo que obtendría: Una infinita soledad. Serró sus ojos firmemente, llevando su mente hasta él limite tratando de encontrar y recordar, los fragmentos perdidos de su memoria destruida, para retomar los sentimientos de su infancia, y para darse el tiempo suficiente para pensar en hacer lo correcto. Hace ya algún tiempo había decidido no volver a alegarse del mundo, aunque el mundo se alejara de él, aunque el mundo lo rechazara, él se mantendría firme sin permitir que sus ideologías fueran quebrantadas. Podría enfrentarse a mil obstáculos, pero no se rendiría. Al final. Decidió mantenerse firme antes las circunstancias que la vida le había impuesto, para hallarles un significado... una razón para existir. A veces tendría caídas dolorosas, heridas no precisamente físicas se le infligirían en el proceso de esas caídas, pero lo harían fuerte, esas caídas, le darían mas fuerza, después de todo 'lo que no nos mata, fuerza nos da'.

Rei inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y llevo su otra mano a la mejilla que recibió el golpe de Jing.

'_¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿por que?'_.

Se pregunto abatidamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse más. ¿Cómo podía justificar los actos de su padre? Si nunca le daba las razones para hacerlo. Jing casi nunca estaba con él. Nunca lo miraba, y nunca lo había llamado hijo. Todo su dia estuvo lleno de problemas. Primero Con Kai, deseaba ayudar al muchacho, sentía él mismo su soledad, la rabia y desprecio que le tenia a todos las individuos. Y en lo profundo de su ser, Rei sé preguntaba ¿por qué esa mirada de repudio hacia todos?, ¿Acaso alguien lo había herido?, No lo sabia, por eso, quería demostrarle a Kai que podía confiar en él, quería demostrarle que él siempre estaría ahí para él... solo deseaba salvarlo.

Y con su padre, ¿qué mas podría decir de él?, Siempre lo mismo. Jing, era una persona de cuidado, a la cual se le debía obedecer para no sufrir las consecuencias. Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, su mejilla muy probablemente estaría aun roja por la mañana, trayéndole problemas con sus conocidos que preguntarían por eso.

¿Y que les contestaría? ¿Una mentira? ¿Una excusa tonta?. Aunque sonara poco honorable, no tenía mas opción, daría cualquier excusa, cualquier cosa que le llegara a la cabeza, no importaba cual, pero siempre y cuando no desbarrancara la vida tan desdichada que llevaba. Eso era lo unico que podía hacer, mentirle a sus pocos amigos, arriesgando asi la confianza que con mucho esfuerzo se formo entre ellos, poniendo en peligro de romperse ese pequeño lazo que los unía. Pensaba en la excusa perfecta para escapar de las preguntas que lo atizarían, una que sonara más convincente que las anteriores.

Por un minuto se odio mas que nunca, se odiaba por mentir, por no tener el suficiente valor y determinación para decirles a sus amigos la vida tan patética que llevaba, ¡por no pedirles ayuda!.

En su pueblo, o mejor dicho para las poblaciones de china, era de suma importancia que cada miembro de dicha familia mantuviera su honor por sobre todo. El honor resultaba ser lo primordial dentro de las generaciones venideras, las daba un titulo, reflejaba la fuerza y coraje de todo una dinastía, denotaba respeto, guardándoles un lugar en toda la comunidad y sociedad. Ahora se avergonzaba de sí mismo, ya ni siquiera le quedaba honor, él solo traía vergüenza y desdicha. Comparado con lo que antes pudo ser, ahora no valía mas que una simple y patética basura.

Incomodo de su posición actual, rodó sobre su lado derecho y apago la luz de la lámpara de noche. Su cuarto quedo sumido en oscuridad, y esperaba dormir una vez apagada la luz. Y lo habría hecho, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Algo lo mantenía inquieto...

Aun trataba de cavilar sus actos de todo el dia para recordar lo que hizo mal. Quizás asi, podría comprender por que Jing lo trató como lo hizo, posiblemente algo en el dia se le había escapado, quizás hizo algo que fuera incorrecto y eso había provocado que Jing se enojara. Por lo general su padre se comportaba más 'enigmático' con sus actos cuando Rei hacia o decía algo malo, siempre lo dejaba continuar hasta donde fuera necesario y cuando menos lo esperaba, Jing lo castigaba como solo él sabia hacerlo. Y en especial eso sucedía cuando Rei no lo obedecía o cuando lo retaba con su mirada dorada, era entonces cuando Jing en verdad sé enfurecida. Aunque no siempre. Jing tenia un carácter muy inestable y ambiguo, podría estar tranquilo y de pronto pasar a un estado de alteración e ira. Y al final saldría y bebería para desahogarse.

Después de su análisis exhaustivo... no hallo nada malo en sus actos. Hacia todo tal cual se lo ordenaban, comportándose de manera sumisa y siempre tratando de agradarle a su padre. Y no era suficiente. ¿Qué esperaba Jing?.

Rei acerco las mantas suaves hasta la mitad de su rostro. Tercas y silenciosas lagrimas decidieron escapar de sus ojos dorados.

"¿Qué mas esperas que haga?... ¿Qué mas deseas de mí?... ¿por qué solo te empañas en negarme... en rechazarme?"

Nuevamente comenzaba a hacerse preguntas que no tenían una respuesta concreta, ¿Acaso no existía un lugar apacible para él?, ¿Acaso estuvo destinado a sufrir una vida que no debía vivir?. Mas daño sé hacia asi mismo con tantas interrogantes, que Jing con sus golpes. Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa a consecuencia de las lagrimas recaudadas en sus ojos y a pesar de ello, se obligo a permanecer con sus orbes dorados en estela. Toda su felicidad que se torno en amargura, su dicha se torno en llanto, la verdad que Jing se guardo, todas su respuestas. Todo. Todo, resulto ser solo una ilusión pasajera, y ahora comenzaba su duda. ¿Jing tenia respuestas?, o él no era mas que un simple títere.

Este había sido uno de esos días en los que deseaba morir... morir para no sufrir mas, para alejarse de todo lo que lo destruía... Jing, él era la causa principal de su estado de pesadumbre.

Serró sus ojos dejando las lagrimas fluir libremente, sollozos reprimidos era lo unico que se escuchaba en la madrugada. Lo que más lo aterraba ahora, aparte de tener que lidiar con su padre, estaba por venir... eran unas simples palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

"_cuida tus actos de ahora en adelante Rei... puede que en un tiempo corto ya no estés mas aquí"_

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por que después de tanto tiempo que vivía con él, le decía tales palabras?. Y sobre su significado... temía a la respuesta. Abecés pensaba que Jing no estaba tan cuerdo como creía. Solo esperaba que para mañana las cosas cambiaran. No solo esperaba... lo deseaba.

Hasta donde su memoria no fallaba serian... ¿cuantos? Quizás siete u ocho años, de una vida infernal al lado de él... pero ¿siempre fue asi? ¿La vida de todo aquel que sé relacionada con Jing terminada siendo un infierno? No sabia, ni siquiera recordaba.

Y ya que el tema salió a la luz... se preguntaba ¿cómo fue el matrimonio de sus padres? Si es que realmente se casaron. ¿Cómo había sido esa vida, cuando ambos vivían juntos?. En china su madre evitaba cualquier comentario o pregunta relacionada con su padre, y siempre le respondía con un...

'_Jing no fue la persona correcta para hacer una familia' _

Entonces si esa era su constante contestación... ¿por qué nació él?. Le gustaba pensar en la idea de que nació por que sus padres asi lo habían decidido. Qué no solo fue una piedra en su camino. Que alguna vez ellos se amaron, pues por el silencio de Yang-tsé y los arranques de ira de su padre, estaba claro que algo rompió tan grande lazo de 'amor' que pudo existir entre ellos. Y sabia por bocas ajenas que Jing de porsi, aun en su juventud, tenia un temperamento bastante corto y explosivo... pero, debió existir algo que los haya separado, y hacer que cada uno negara su pasado con el otro. Quizás un malentendido, un problema que ambos cometieron y nuca pudieron perdonarse.

El cansancio comenzó a invadirlo, su cabeza también empezó a latir con fuerza, y sin evitarlo un bostezo escapo de su boca.

Deseaba... no solo deseaba, pedía que por lo menos un dia, si no era posible, se conformaba con unos minutos de afecto por parte de Jing...

Nunca recibió un abrazo, una caricia o un gesto de amor de su padre... siempre fue mas un esclavo que hijo. El solo se convirtió en el juguete de su padre.

Posiblemente, sus padres tuvieron muchas diferencias cuando fueron jóvenes, pensaba en ello todo el tiempo, pero ¿cómo asegurarlo?. Estaba claro que, si ambos pensaron que la separación seria lo mejor, ó lo mejor para ellos... entonces se equivocaron enormemente.

Por que ninguno de sus padres, tan siquiera se puso a pensar en el daño que le ocasionarían con sus problemas, en lo difícil que su vida se estaba volviendo tratando de entender sus motivos, intentando entender cuales fueron las razones que los llevaron a separase. Cerro sus ojos... atormentado por todo su raciocinio.

Quizás después de todo, Jing tenia toda la razón en sus palabras... y su nacimiento solo fue un estúpido error de dos...

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¿Cuál es el propósito de tu vida?_

_¿Con qué motivos has venido a este mundo?_

_Porque tu nacimiento no solo fue el producto de un ferviente amor..._

_O las consecuencias de un irreparable error._

_Fue el destino que así lo a pedido..._

_Fue el destino que ha puesto el futuro en manos propias._

_Para que sigas adelante, para que nunca te rindas..._

_Para que enfrentes tus miedos y a tus fantasmas ocultos._

_Para que aprendas a vivir después de muchas caídas._

_Piensa que el principal motivo de todo ser humano... _

_No es tener una fortuna, ni bienes materiales..._

_Piensa que ese motivo para vivir..._

_Es encontrarse asi mismo._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

-

-

-

Ni siquiera en la noche tenia paz, ¿en qué pensaban?, ¿Por qué lo atormentaban de esa manera?...

Kai se mantenía recostado en un sillón clínico de enfermizo color azul grisáceo, sus manos y pies estaban fuertemente atados, tan fuerte que las ataduras comenzaban a dañar su piel blanca dejando notorias marcas rojas en sus muñecas y tobillos. No le preocupaban, a decir verdad, bastarían solo un par de días para que desaparecieran sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia.

Su brazo derecho se mantenía inmóvil, con la guja de una intravenosa atravesando su piel, y alimentando en el proceso su cuerpo con un suero lo suficientemente medicado como para mantenerlo sosegado. Lograba escuchar a lo lejos unas voces distantes, demasiando, como para entender lo que decían, parecían apenas unos escasos y débiles mormullos sin coherencia aparente... o podría ser que no entendiera las confusas palabras, gracias al estado de somnolencia en el que comenzaba a sumirse. Los odiaba, a todos, a todas esas estúpidas personas que lo dañaban psicológicamente con sus pruebas inútiles, y aun asi se atrevían a decir que le ayudarían, una absurda mentira, una cruel y sucu mentira. No lo ayudaban, solo lo alteraban.

Un forcejeo mas y kai supo que seria imposible librarse de tan fuertes amarres. Un nudo permanecía en su garganta, una sensación de amarga llenaba la boca de su estomago, por mas que intentara librarse, solo lograba que ese forcejeo acrecentara el ritmo de tan detestable suero, y con ello poniéndolo cada vez más débil. Sus ojos permanecían vendados, con la única intención de que no pudiera ver lo que pasaba en sus alrededores, aunque ya lo conocía, sabía en donde estaba, lo unico que desconocía era lo que se proponían torturándolo de esta forma.

Su sentido del oído captaba el desesperante y sonoro tictac de un reloj. Muchas veces lo escuchaba por horas, oía como se desvanecía poco a poco. Lo favorable de este sonido, y en particular del reloj, era que podía tener una no tan clara idea de cuanto tiempo pasaba en ese lugar. Pero ahora contar el tiempo resultaba sumamente imposible, por que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más confusos se volvían sus sentidos, todos estaban despiertos en alerta, trabajando como nunca, y la sensación que le enviaban a su cerebro se volvía in-entendible-

De todas las veces que lo traian ha este cuarto, no importaba lo que había dicho antes, definitivamente en esta ocasión lo habían hecho experimentar tanto desconcierto y debilidad que en todas las veces juntas. Y lo aborrecía. Odiaba sentirse débil... y sobre todo sentir miedo. Un suave gañido de algo parecido a ira y temor escapo del fondo de su garganta, tenia que forzar su cuerpo al máximo, para resistir las constantes olas de nauseas que llegaban sin piedad ni aviso a sus sentidos aturdidos.

Su mente y su cuerpo no respondían correctamente, sin saber ¿por qué?. Y eso lo molestaba, nada de lo que se suponía debía de funcionar, ¡Funcionaba!, Su cuerpo había dejado de responder a sus quejas, y eso no era todo, su brazo derecho comenzaba arder como si estuviese en carbón ardiente, como si un alguien hubiera clavado un férreo chuchillo y se abriera camino por todo su brazo y antebrazo, cortando sin la más mínima misericordia la piel, dejándole un dolor agobiante. Incluso Kai tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir un quejido de dolor ante tal situación.

La alteración de sus sentidos no duró más. Comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansado como para quedarse despierto, un sueño arrebatador comenzó a devorarlo lentamente, haciendo de sus últimos momentos en estela, los mas desesperantes que hubiese vivido en este lugar, atribuidos en gran parte a la enorme impotencia que sentía al no poder moverse.

Mas despacio de lo que hubiese esperado, comenzó a abandonarse en un profundo letargo, su cuerpo no aguantaba mas tensión, haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo doliera, a punto de caer dormido y dominado por incomodidad... una imagen se encendió en su mente antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad... ese muchacho, el mismo chico que estuvo con él, en las horas de visita, aparecía en su mente.

'_¿Cuál es el motivo?'_ Apenas atino a pensar.

'_¿Por qué él?' _

Los ojos dorados del muchacho estaban tan vividos en su memoria, como si realmente estuvieran con él, a su lado, ayudándolo a superar su estado, y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ahí estaba ese chico, en lo que pensaba era su realidad. Kai podía ver perfectamente esos ojos que lo habían hecho experimentar tantos sentimientos, lo miraba de forma consoladora, alejando su malestar... y trayéndole su tan anhelada paz.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Doctora... venga a ver esto."

Una voz aguda cruzó por entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto blanco, el tono impreso en ella denotaba enorme sorpresa y su fuera posible ¡confusión!, La escena denotaba que los ojos oscuros de esta persona no creían lo que frente a ellos estaba.

La aludida se guió por la voz hasta llegar justo enfrente del monitor de la computadora, en donde se registraban todos los cambios físicos y mentales que le hacian sufrir a su 'paciente'.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenado su mirada de incredulidad.

"Que demonios... es esto... -la sorpresa se arraigo en sus rasgos y fríos ojos azules, un gruñido de molestia escapo del fondo de su garganta-... deprisa, –la orden salió como un grito- ... no podemos dejar que despierte".

La pantalla que hasta pocos minutos mostraba a una persona a punto de caer en inconsciencia, ahora la mostraba despierta y activa. Como si algo o alguien la hubiera reanimado...

Pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que esas fueron las ultimas ordenes que salieron de la boca de esa mujer. Después de una nueva dosis de sedantes. Kai callo nuevamente en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, pero esta vez, todo la frustración y desesperación... había desaparecido...

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¿Quién te da el poder para hacer lo que quieres?_

_¡¡¡Nadie...!!! _

_Él llega en el momento preciso._

_El inconveniente es, que tu no decides como usarlo... _

_O como desperdiciarlo._

_Él lo decide por ti._

_Usándonos como pobres marionetas... _

_Jugando con nuestras débiles mentes._

_Decidiendo todos nuestros actos... Y dominando por competo al ser humano._

-

-

-

Un par de ojos rojizos saludaron nuevamente al mundo, la claridad del dia, provoco que Kai cerrara una vez más sus perlas rojas. Su cabeza latía con fuerza destructora aplastando cu cráneo como si se tratase de una aplanadora, punzadas de dolor martillaban las sienes de su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo, cada nervio de su cuerpo, se encontraba en un estado de debilidad absoluta, las fuerzas le abandonaron, toda su energía se había drenado de él, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía cambiar su cuerpo, a una posición más cómoda y mucho menos para ponerse de pie.

'_¿Qué paso?'_

Fue lo primero que a su mente aturdida llego, preguntarse que le había sucedido, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a recordar o le diera alguna pista del por que de su estado de agotamiento extremo. Durante un largo tiempo no se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo, solo estuvo ahí, recostado sin pensar ni hacer nada, tratando de hallar la mejor posición para remontarse a dormir.

Solo que sin éxito. Juntando toda su determinación, logro mover su cuerpo hasta lograr quedar mirando fijamente el techo color blanco, nada cambio, aun estaba en su mismo cuarto, en su cama y muy probablemente en el mismo lugar... entonces ¿por qué su mente se encontraba en semejante estado de aturdimiento?.

Y ¿Por qué no recordaba mas allá de la visita de Rei?. La sola mención del nombre, desencadenó sus recuerdos aparentemente perdidos, devolviendo todos sus sentidos a la realidad, los fragmentos de memorias comenzaron a unirse mientras más se esforzaba por saber que le ocurrió.

Ya recordaba por que se sentía tan agotado, lo habían obligado a ser parte de esas estúpidas pruebas. Recordaba como se sintió al estar ahí sentado sin poder defenderse, sin poder hacer nada, esperado a que todo pasara, para ser olvidado, para reprimirlo en el fondo de su cabeza, en lo mas recóndito de sus memorias oscuras, como siempre lo hacia. Sin embargo para su propia sorpresa estaba ahí presente, tan vivido, como nunca antes había estado algún recuerdo.

Se incorporó de la cama, ignorando el mareo súbito que llego a su cuerpo. No entendía del todo que le pasaba, apenas tenia una vaga idea. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de su experiencia vivida.

Siempre después de las pruebas que según debían ayudarlo, olvidaba todo lo sucedido en ellas, como si nuca hubieran pasado, como si siempre viviera en un presente sin pasado ni futuro. Y ahora al no entender por que estaba pasando por estos momentos... tan... tan... turbios, lo irritaba.

Y ese muchacho, ese mocoso de nombre Rei, comenzaba a afectarlo de una manera que jamás imagino... solo le quedaba una duda...

'_¿Por qué?... ¿qué es lo que tiene ese muchacho?' _Pensó.

¿Que tenia ese chiquillo, que hacia que sus recuerdos dormidos despertaran? Tal como pasaba ahora. ¿¡Que demonios tenia ese muchacho que lo alteraba!? Le costaba explicarlo. No. No le costaba, ni siquiera tenia una explicación lógica. Solo aseguraba que había algo en el mocoso, en ese mocoso de nombre Rei, en todo su ser. Había algo en él que lo confundía, y Kai odiaba estar confundido.

Volvió a sentarse en su cama para poder relajarse, sin sacar de su memoria la mirada, ni la imagen del muchacho de ojos color ámbar.

Rei era la viva imagen del dolor, del sufrimiento y de la desolación. Parecía que las mismas emociones hubieran esculpido su rostro y le hubieran dado el don de transmitirlas a las personas que se acercaran demasiado a él.

Ver al chico lo ponía nervioso, lo hacia flaquear, su mente decía una cosa, y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma distinta. O podría ser, que sus reacciones no fueran provocadas ni por el odio, ni aversión, ni repulsión, sino por... ¿temor?, Pero ¿Temor a que?. No. Para nada. Él no le temía a un chiquillo y menos a un chico como Rei. Aun asi, no se convencía del todo. Le costaba descifrar tan grande misterio, y no solo negaba, le dolía saber que la sonrisa sin recelo, sin resentimientos y sin dolor que le transmitía Rei lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo; a pesar de negarse él mismo esa verdad, en el fondo sabía muy bien que aquel chico le provocaba una serie de sentimientos no del todo ajenos.

'_quizás, lo que en realidad quiero, es no estar mas solo...'_

Pensó sin tanto convencimiento. En lo más profundo de su alma quebrada, él mismo Kai sabia que la única razón de su violento rechazo consistía en tratar de alejarse de su propio reflejo, del reflejo que veía en el limpio cristal dorado... y parecía que en este caso, _el reflejo en los orbes dorados había resultado ser, el camino a las ventanas de su propia alma dormida._

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

Un sonido molesto despertó a Rei de un sueño placentero. Sus ojos temblaron ligeramente entes de abrirse con suma lentitud, siendo saludados por la que Rei considero en ese momento como la molesta luz del dia. Rodó sobre su cuerpo e intento dormir nuevamente, aferrando las mantas suaves y cálidas a su cuerpo. A pesar de que el dia prometía ser caluroso y sumamente soleado, él se moría de frió, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente reclamándole para recibir mas calor. Una sarta de escalofríos recorrían sin esperar turno la longitud de su espina.

Nuevamente rodó sobre su cuerpo en cuanto comprendió que volver a dormir ya no era una buena opción. Con sus ojos somnolientos echo un vistazo por los alrededores. Por lo menos ya sabia cual era la causa de sus escalofríos, la ventana de su cuarto se encontraba abierta y frías corrientes de aire no dejaban de entrar.

Se tiro en la cama dejando que un gemido de inconformidad escapara de su garganta. Ajito en forma de negación su cabeza, debía levantarse, tenia que asistir 'sus' deberes.

Rei se levanto con pereza de la cómoda cama, suprimiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, ocasionado por la perdida de calor proporcionado por las cobijas. En cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso frió un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mezclado con una leve punzada de dolor.

"Argh..." gaño cuando la sensación de ardor se extendió por todo su pie.

Comprendiendo el motivo, Rei alzo su pie derecho para poder inspeccionar mejor que tanto daño había recibido su tobillo por la caída. Paso sus delgado dedos por la zona afectada, sin perder él más mínimo interés en su labor.

"no esta tan mal -dijo mientras inspeccionaba el músculo inflamado- con un poco de suerte no dolerá demasiado al caminar"

Ignorando las sensaciones provocadas por la torcedura, se puso de pie, y avanzo pausadamente hasta la ventana.

El sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos de la ciudad, el cristal de la ventana y el marco de esta, se cubrían con el sereno mañanero, y el aire traía consigo una cierta carga de humedad, a pesar de que esta mañana estaba fría, no cabía duda que para las diez o las once mas o menos, el sol estaría justamente sobre el cenit y calentando todo el centro de la cuidad.

"Después de varios días de lluvia, no vendría nada mal un poco de sol"

Rei sonrió a su propia declaración. Dándose media vuelta para ir directo al armario y mudarse de ropa.

Que más hubiera dado por remontarse a dormir, regresar a la cama, cobijado con tibias mantas, esperando a que su cuerpo despertara de forma 'natural'. En un mañana tan fría como esta, es lo que gustaría cualquier persona, y se maldecía mentalmente por haberse dormido demasiado tarde, su cuerpo ya le estaba reclamando la falta de sueño obligatorio. Constantemente tenia que tallar sus ojos para no cerrarlos, sin mencionar los ocasionales bostezos que escapaban de su boca, que tampoco podía evitar, puesto que estaba cansado.

Se miro en el espejo del baño antes de salir de su recamara, solo para asegurarse que su aspecto fuera lo suficientemente decente para no despertar sospechas, después de la casualidad con Jing necesitaba toda la suerte posible para que sus amigos no se interesaran en el cardenal que corría a lo largo de su mejilla.

No sabia, ni mucho menos entendía el motivo del ¿por qué?, Cada imagen que veía reflejada en el espejo le parecía imperfecta, vacía, sin vida e inanimada, tanto como sus bocetos podrían llegar a serlo. No por el solo echo de verse cansado y agotado, tampoco por el cardenal rojo-morado que adornaba su mejilla, si no que, había algo mas que no era acorde con él, había algo en él que lo diferenciaba, siempre lo hubo, y por mas grandes que fueran sus pésames jamás desaparecería. Debía aceptar que de alguna forma era diferente, debía aceptar que con su presencia molestaba a las personas de su alrededor. Y si no fuera cierto. ¿Cómo explicaría la aversión que todos sentían hacia él? Contadas eran las personas que lo toleraban, otras por no conocerlo, solo lo despreciaban. Y ni siquiera él lograba hallar algo que respondiera al recelo que sentía Jing hacia su persona.

Salió del baño y coloco su usual mochila en su hombro izquierdo. Después de unos cuanto pasos por el pasillo detuvo, mirando la puerta que la noche anterior dejo entreabierta.

Sus cejas se curvearon al posar sus ojos en ella.

'_todo por limpiar este cuarto torcí mi tobillo, y estuve aun paso mas cerca de ser castigado'_

Puso su mano en la perilla.

"Ya no tiene importancia"

Azoto con gran fuerza la puerta, sin molestarse en levantar los papeles que tiro y que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Siguió de frente a las escaleras y con cuidado las bajo los escalones, no estaba en condiciones de provocarle mas daño a su tobillo, por un paso mal dado.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - -**

-

-

-

Incluso al propio Rei le extraño la tranquilidad de su casa, puesto que Jing siempre, antes de ir a trabajar lo molestaba con sus palabras de 'aliento', pero si tomaba en cuenta las ultimas semanas... no le extrañaría demasiado. Desde hace algún tiempo, Jing había estado de un genio de los mil demonios, nunca lo dejaba de molestar, por las mañanas se desaparecía, en las tardes dormía y por las noches... era el peor momento para enfrentarlo, ese había sido su comportamiento reciente. Y a pesar de ser Rei quien convivía con él, no sabia que lo ocasionaba, podría haber varias causas, como que se haya peleado con alguien, problemas en los bares, alguna disputa en las calles o la más común, que se haya agotado sus ingresos financieros y no tuviera con que cubrir los gastos de su costumbre echa habito.

Camino con dirección a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente deshacerse de su cansancio y que mejor que una taza de café caliente para comenzar el dia.

Una vez terminado su 'desayuno' salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Camino calle abajo hasta la parada de autobús y abordo aquel que lo llevara al centro de la cuidad...

'_Jing ni siquiera se molesto en regresar... _¿_Y por que lo haría?... él no tiene un ¿por qué? ni una razón para regresar a casa... tan solo estaría contento con una botella de licor o tequila... con eso se conformaría'_

Pensó en cuanto se sentó en el primer asiento vació.

'_Después de todo... él ya lo dijo... soy solo una piedra en el camino de su vida... solo eso... una basura que nuca debió nacer...'_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Jing camino con pasos renuentes por la calle, por los barrios más bajos de Tokio. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus gastados pantalones, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia sus propias pies, pero en realidad su mente estaba. Las calles estaban llenas de personas de las más bajas sociedades y con los peores hábitos de limpieza, la acera por donde caminaba había adquirido con el paso del tiempo un color gris oscuro, que denotaba la suciedad que contenía, en el ambiente en general reinaba un olor fétido, a lo que Jing suponía que lo causaba los desperdicios regados por todas partes. A pesar de lo deplorable que eran las condiciones de esa calle, Jing estaba a gusto y tranquilo.

A opinión de Jing lo mejor de su vida eran las noches en los bares, las que le hacian olvidar. Podía pasarse todos los días ahí sentado ordenando bebidas, si es que así lo deseaba, después de todo no había nada por que preocuparse, ni siquiera Rei, ese niño, como lo metía en problemas, siempre lo ponía en situaciones indeseables, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía mas que a su propia existencia. Pero ya no más.

Su vida se vio envuelta en problemas desde que él nació. Desde ese dia su felicidad se convirtió en amargura, Por eso lo odiaba. No. No solo existía odio para Rei, lo detestaba. Todos los errores se pagan y Jing estaba pagando sus enormes errores con su propia sangre, con Rei. Sin embargo ¿eso era correcto? ¡¡Claro que lo era!! Jing jamás se 'equivocaba.'

Camino hasta la primer avenida, necesitaba dormir, realmente lo requería su cuerpo. Alzo momentáneamente su brazo y miro su reloj.

"Ocho con diez... -leyó para sí-... Rei debe estar de camino a su trabajo... es lo mejor... no quiero encontrarme con sus patéticas expresiones."

Todo seria diferente si las circunstancias se lo hubiera permitido, por una estupidez en su pasado, estaba pagándolo con Rei en el camino. Después de tantos años su alma continuaba herida, esa herida abierta y sangrante, que lo llenaba de dolor y pesar.

Pero lo que creía, estaba lejos de la verdad, lo que sus ojos se rehusaban a ver estaba mas que sufriendo, mas que él incluso. Y siendo la persona terca y orgullosa que Jing era, no quería darse cuenta de ello, por que la necedad puede mas que la voluntad propia. Y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

'_quizás algún dia las... cosas mejoren _-recapacito- _no, las cosas... nuestro presente y mucho menos el futuro se arreglaran, no después de tantas caídas... mejor que la vida continué como es, sin preocuparse de los perjuicios y los daños'_

Se condeno a sí mismo, a su pasado negro, encerrado dentro de una cápsula de cristal que no se rompía ni por mas golpes que recibiera... y lo peor del asunto... no le importaba a quienes dañara en el cumplimiento de su cadena perpetua.

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - -**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¡¡De que nos sirve juzgar por apariencias!!_

_Si el aspecto, no es más que una cáscara exterior._

_Una corteza que nos permite vivir..._

_Un cuerpo terrenal, que nos permite estar en el mundo de los vivos._

_¡¡De que sirve ser superficiales...!! _

_Si al fin y acabo de nuestra persona... solo prevalecerá nuestro recuerdo._

_E incluso... también seremos... _

_algún dia olvidados..._

-

-

-

"¡¡¡Rei... !!! Date prisa muchacho" alguien grito.

"En un momento Señor" dijo Rei en contestación a la orden.

Ase unos momentos había bajado apurado del autobús, para asistir a su trabajo, los dioses siempre estaban contra él. Alguien una vez dijo que el humano, tiene a un dios de su parte y a uno en contra. Pues para Rei todos estaban en contra. Tal era el caso, el tiempo le fallo, Rei no podía correr demasiado rápido debido a la torcedura de su tobillo, y eso fue la causa del retraso.

Rei trabajaba en un restaurante especializado en comida china, llamado '_Maneki Neko_' la labor que desempeñaba era de mesero, debía atender a los clientes lo mejor que pudiera, entregarles sus ordenes lo más rápido posible, nunca contradecirlos, y sobre todo tratar de agradarles, algo muy difícil de lograr para él. Trabajaba todos los fines de semana, desde las 9 a.m. hasta pasado el atardecer y con un sueldo miserable.

El cual no tenía la dicha de disfrutar él, ya que Jing le pedía que le entregara todas sus ganancias del dia... Y asi lo hacia. Muy pocas veces si trabajaba arduamente y sin tomar descansos, recibía una suma adicional, pero eso solo sucedía cuando su jefe estaba de bien humor. Lo cual era muy raro en él.

¿Cómo podría describir a su patrón? Como una persona seria, con la idea de que los errores eran totalmente inadmisibles. Muchas veces lo obligaba a trabajar horas extras sin sueldo... abusaba de él solo por ser aun muy joven y según su patrón inexperto, explotaba la necesidad que tenia al ultimo grado posible. A veces lo odiaba, y muchas veces ese odio estuvo por costarle su trabajo. Ningún otro comercio quiso aceptarlo como parte del grupo laboral. Juzgaban su apariencia, Lo tachaban de irresponsable, ningún lugar le quiso dar trabajo. Asi, vino a caer al Maneki Neko, fuel el unico que lo acepto, con sus propias condiciones, y fue el unico que solo le permitió trabajar en fin de semana.

En cuanto se puso su uniforme, salió para comenzar con su labor.

Mientras limpiaba las mesas, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿cómo es que Jing podía pagar todo el alcohol que consumía? Por que no creia que con lo poco que él ganaba, pudiera sostener su habito. Rei pensaba que al menos alguna vez, Jing tubo que ganarse la vida el solo, no sabia exactamente en que, o de que, pero la idea de que Jing recibía algo asi como una retribución, estaba llegando a su joven mente. Si embargo no podria asegurar algo asi, Jing aun era un hombre... demasiado fuerte y joven... bien podría ayudarle con los gastos de su hogar.

'_¿En que estas pensando Rei?...-_suspiro_- Jing no se molestaría en trabajar... y mucho menos en trabajar para... ayudarte. _–sonrió- _el dia que Jing te reconozca por lo que eres, ese dia tu mundo se acabara'_

"¿Qué demonios hacías Rei?"

Rei se volvió para mirar al hombre que ahora se encontraba parado justo delante de él, mirándolo con una expresión irritada y con un tinte de indiferencia.

"Si... señor" respondió Rei.

"Rei... llegas tarde" hablo el nuevo hombre en voz fria.

"lo siento... yo-"

El dia apenas había comenzado y Rei ya tenia problemas, su jefe no estaba del todo contento con Rei por llegar tarde, pasaría su falta si fuera la primera o segunda ves. Pero lamentablemente para Rei esta era la cuarta ocasión que se le hacia tarde. No por su culpa, si de él dependiera nunca llegaría tarde a sus deberes... respecto a Jing el asunto cambiaba... al unico al que debía culpar era por supuesto a su padre.

"¡¡Rei!! Cuando te hable quiero que me mires... te pase la primera e incluso la segunda vez que llegaste tarde, pero ahora son cuatro... y no cumples debidamente con tu trabajo... –el hombre le extendió un papel con una serie de numeros inscritos en él-... estas son las mesas que atenderás. Tomaras tres horas después de las cinco de la tarde para reponer los días que has llegado tarde, de lo contrario... puedes olvidarte de este trabajo y del sueldo que aun no recibes"

El hombre se alejo, y Rei logro escuchar una serie de maldiciones provenientes de su jefe aparte de una frase que Rei distinguió como 'fue un error contratarlo.'

"Este será un largo y pesado... dia de trabajo" logro decir Rei, defraudado con sigo mismo y después de comenzar a tomar las primeras ordenes de los clientes del restaurante.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse con leves centelleos, mientas el sol se ocultaba. Gracias a la hija del jefe de Rei, este logro salir un poco antes de la hora indicada por su patrón, y ni siquiera le habían pagado, ¿qué clase de persona era su patrón?. A Rei no le importaba del todo, él podía esperar, pero jing... seguramente se pondría como demonio al enterarse, sin embargo su sueldo estaba fuera de sus limites y por tanto, no podía mandar en ello.

"Hey.. ¡¡¡Rei!!!" Alguien grito.

Rei detuvo sus pasos y miro a la persona que le acababa de hablar.

"Hola Max"

Rei sonrió, feliz de ver a uno de sus poco amigos. De entre todo el salón de su clase, Max había sido uno de los pocos que no lo rechazaron, y que lo había aceptaron como por lo que era. El muchacho procedía de nacionalidad estadounidense, de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul. Siempre estaba sonriendo, y feliz de la vida, cabe mencionar que Rei lo admiraba... realmente lo hacia, aunque la situación de su alrededor se pusiera mal, Max siempre estaba ahí para él, tratando de animarlo cuando no se sentía bien. Le debía tanto al chico, que todavía no encontraba manera de pagarle. Incluso cualquiera que viera a Max diría que el chico tenia ojos de cachorro o algo asi, o al menos eso pensaba Rei.

Max se quedo viendo fijamente a Rei pero de manera discreta, la única expresión en la cara del muchacho rubio era desconcierto, a pesar de la falta de luz, Max podía apreciar un cardenal en la mejilla de Rei, el cual estaba adquiriendo un tono ligeramente morado oscuro.

"¿Qué paso Rei?" Pregunto Max de manera muy inocente.

"¿De que hablas?"

Rió nervioso, Rei sabia perfectamente de lo que Max hablaba. Solo que no podía decirle, mas por vergüenza que por otra cosa... ¿cómo podría decirle a Max?... 'Fue mi padre'. No. Rei no quería que el muchacho se enterara de lo infeliz que era su vida, de lo tanto que sufría, mucho menos en la idea de abecés querer morir.

Había pensado en decirles algún dia, siempre librando esa batalla de moralidad, y sobre todo cuando necesitaba mas apoyo que nada, pero solo lo hacia aun lado, para sufrir con su soledad. No por que no confiara en ellos, lo hacia, o creía que lo hacia, era solo por que, de sus amigos a él había una barrera que los distanciaba, y los hacia diferentes. Todos ellos eran muy distintos, y Rei jamás se compararía con ellos. A veces pensaba que no merecía tener a alguien como ellos, que siempre le eran fiel y nunca lo habían defraudado, pero no quería que tuvieran lastima de él, o que lo vieran con ojos melancólicos... lo unico que quería era ser aceptado por lo que era. Un humano, con defectos y virtudes. Nada más. Aun asi los apreciaba, demasiado como para molestarlos con sus problemas.

A pesar de todos esas diferencias que podían existir entre ellos... para él y el chico rubio no hacian falta las explicaciones, nuca necesitaba dar una razón, su amigo Max siempre estaba ahí, aunque nunca se lo pidiera. Max parecía ser más perceptivo y siempre que algo malo pasara, el chico de ojos azules trataba por todos los medios hacerlo sonreír... y de alegrar sus días grises.

"¿Qué sucedió... Cómo te hiciste eso?" Pregunto Max nuevamente, señalando el cardenal en la mejilla de Rei.

"Ha... eso, yo me... me caí... de mi bicicleta" contesto Rei, sin el convencimiento que hubiese deseado. Y se odiaba, no por no ser convincente, si no por mentirle a su amigo, por eso se odiaba. Pero era lo mejor. Max no tenía por que preocuparse de sus problemas.

"Ha... ya veo –sonrió- ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde?"

"Salí de... Trabajar" contesto Rei apenado.

"¿Tan tarde?... ese trabajo no es bueno para ti Rei... Realmente te ves cansado" agrego Max, el sabia perfectamente que Rei trabajaba en el restaurante de comida china. Incluso muchas veces le iba a hacer compañía con Kyo, el menor del grupo, para que no se sintiera tan solo.

"Créeme que lo estoy" contesto apenas con un hilo de voz.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar a la parada de autobús, y Max no dejo de notar la manera en la que Rei caminaba, sus pasos estaban mas lentos que lo normal, e incluso se quedaba seguidas veces atrás. Y lo que más inquietaba a Max, el echo de que Rei cojeaba al dar los pasos. No resistiendo las ganes de preguntar se atrevió a decir.

"¿Rei... Estas cojeando?"

Rei se detuvo y lo miro.

"Cuando me caí, también torcí mi tobillo -dijo sin importancia-... a veces soy muy torpe y despistado y no me fijo por donde voy" Rió ligeramente para que Max comprendiera que todo estaba bien. Y que de su aparente caída no había nada de que preocuparse.

"ya veo... –sonrió mostrando poco interés en saber mas- deberías tener mas cuidado Rei... pudo haber sido peor"

Rei lo miro y una leve sonrisa pareció en sus labios...

"Tienes razón... pudo ser peor..." apenas el comentario salió como un susurro de los labios de Rei.

Ambos muchacho llegaron por fin al cruce del autobús, no paso mucho antes de que el camión que llevaría a Rei a su casa llegara.

Rei abordo, dejando a Max para que él también regresara a su casa, con su familia. Rei miro a Max antes de que el autobús avanzara. Abecés incluso, envidiaba a su amigo por tener una familia que lo apoyaba, aunque los padres de Max estaban separados debido a su trabajo, él chico rubio contaba con el apoyo de ambos, y si fuera necesario, sus padres estarían juntos para ver feliz a su hijo.

"Nos vemos mañana Max"

Max dio su correspondiente despedida para su amigo. Los ojos del chico rubio siguieron el trayecto del camión, hasta perderse por completo de vista.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, los ojos normalmente felices de Max tomaron un aire de tristeza.

"¿Cuánto mas aguantaras vivir de este modo Rei?... ¿cuánto tiempo mas negaras tu propia verdad?"

Fueron sus últimas preguntas dichas al viento nocturno como testigo silencioso. No paso mucho antes de que Max también tomara el autobús que lo llevaría de regreso a su propia casa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¡¡Cuéntame tus penas!!... Que para eso son los amigos._

_Dime que té molesta... que para eso estoy con tigo._

_No finjas frente a mí. _

_No creas que me engañas con tus excusas._

_Mírame a los ojos... Mírame y dime que buscaras el camino correcto._

_Para que no trates con todos tus problemas..._

_Para que te des cuenta, que hay mas en este mundo..._

_No todo es dolor... no todo será siempre sufrimiento..._

_No siempre podrás lidiar con toda tu soledad._

_¡¡Dime que te sucede amigo...!! _

_Dime por que niegas toda tu vida..._

_Quiero saber por que te dañas... Si a gritos tu alma... pide ser salvada y ayudada._

-

-

-

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Reviews del cap 5:**

**Galy: **en lo personal Jing me cae bastante bien. Pero tienes razón... es un maldito de primera. Asi es. Nada de lo que haya pasado en un pasado (eso se escucho raro) debería afectar un presente, sin embargo,

Hay una razón que hace que Jing odie a Rei con todo la fuerza de su alma. Tienes razón, la sangre llama. Pero una persona orgullosa nunca cambiara de perecer aunque este equivocada. Solo hasta que el mismo sé de cuenta de los errores que ha cometido. Ese pequeño amiguito de Jing, ara que él sé de cuenta de todo el mal que ha hecho, pero no lo admitirá asi de fácil. Sé que prometí que Rei estaría bien, y hasta cierto punto lo estará... pero alguien me dio una idea para finalizar este fanfic, que no pude rechazar. Discúlpame. Hasta luego y gracias por tu review .

**Sandy Kon: **me alegro que te guste. Sobre tu pregunta. Los versos del fanfic, yo los escribo de acuerdo a lo más sobresaliente, si alguno te gusta puedes ocuparlo para lo que gustes . Asi es. Acertaste, eso es lo que siente Jing por Rei. En capítulos siguientes hablare mas sobre ello. Y por que Jing trata a Rei como lo hace. Tratare de ser mas rapida, mi musa de la inspiración se perdió y por eso no he podido continuar como debería. Hasta luego y gracias por tu review.

**Salima-Hiwatari: **en cuanto encuentre nuevamente mi inspiración, actualizare más rápido, aunque también los demás deberes me impiden continuar más rápido. ¿Que te gusta que? ¿A Rei?. A mí también... entonces quizás te guste leer un fanfic en ingles llamado intoxication, escrito por Missie2. Ahí valla que Rei sufre. Nos vemos.

**Shawan Krisvett: **Gracias por tus palabras, me dan ánimos.Rei visitara mas seguido a Kai... aunque aun no sé si relación llegara al Yaoi. Por ahora Rei estará bien. Lo siento, Rei aun no esta a la venta, aun lo necesito para terminar mi fanfic . Tienes razón, apuesto a que Rei se sentiría culpable si matara a una mosca... (es broma). Créeme si mi padre fuera como Jing haría lo mismo que tu. Nos vemos.

**Kaei Kon: **no te preocupes por eso. Dan ganas de hacer eso y mas. Como dices seria 'más humano matarlo que dejarlo agonizar'. Pero no te preocupes Jing reconocerá que cometió sus errores y tratara de remediarlos, y hará lo que Rei mas anhela... que lo trate como lo que es. No. Jing no considerara eso... pero el amigo de Jing sí. Pero no quiero adelantarme, será mejor que leas lo que viene en próximos capítulos. Asi es. Cuando Kai comprenda que Rei es una buena persona ambos (pero más Rei) trataran de descifrar el verdadero pasado de Kai.

Kai compartirá sus sentimientos con Rei (cuando su relación de estabilice, adoro el KaixRei). Bueno, en realidad el fanfic es de ese genero, pero por una serie de hechos lo decidí dejar en tragedy. Pero si... me temo que terminara de una forma triste. Nos vemos y cuídate.

**PD:** yo debería pedirte disculpas, no he podido dejarte un review desde hace no sé cuanto, pero ya que tengo la oportunidad la aprovecho. ¡¡¡Ánimos!!!, Para continuar con tu finc, la verdad es que no me canso de leerlo, realmente me gusta mucho. Hasta luego.

**womenvenus: **Bueno esa no la puedo contestar toda, pero puedo decirte que es en gran parte por el orgullo de Jing y por un malentendido. Bueno Kai ha vivido en ese psiquiátrico hasta donde tiene memoria, y como el no recuerda casi nada de su pasado. Rei por vivir una vida miserable, sabe lo que se siente estar solo y que todos te traten como si fueras menos que nada. Y entiende mas o menos por lo que pasa Kai, por eso quiere con todas sus ganas ayudarle.

Sobre el titulo, **Bête noir** (con el acento circunflejo sobre la e), es una palabra en latín que significa "la bestia negra" asi, se le denominaba a aquellas personas u objetos a los que se les tenia una cierta aversión. (En este caso Kai y Rei). Esta historia ya tenia como dos años en mi cabeza, pero nunca había tenido tiempo de escribirla, además en español no encontré ninguna palabra adecuada, a si que cuando leí esta frase, quedo como anillo el dedo al fanfic. Lo de "cuaderno de bosquejos" es por que como habrás leído, Rei posee, un cuaderno en donde acostumbra realizar bocetos. Pero esos dibujo tiene un significad más amplio para Rei, aparte de que ese cuaderno será útil en capítulos siguientes. Judy y Kenneth. Ellas son las enfermeras de Kai, trabajan bajo ordenes de otra persona. Siento no poder decir más. Pero esto es lo mas importante. Hasta luego.

**annia y shalimar: **me alegra que te guste el fanfic. Sobre Kai, pues. Hay una razón por la cual esta ahí dentro que tiene mucho que ver con el patrón de Judy y Kenneth. Kai alguna vez tuvo familia pero el ya no la recuerda, pero por eso esta Rei ahí, para ayudarle a recobrar los fragmentos de su memoria. Tendrá un final, eso lo puedo asegurar. . Muchas gracias por sus palabras, significan mucho para mi. Espero que mi finc les siga agradando. Nos vemos y cuídense... ambas .

**Eri: **asi es. Por y para Kai, Rei daría mas que todo, en lo primordial, Rei se enfrentara a algunos problemas para conseguir la total confianza de Kai. Pero cuando ambos confíen mutuamente los verdaderos problemas comenzaran. ¡Exacto!, Esa es una parte, como Rei es muy parecido a ella, Jing hace todo lo posible para que Rei no tenga parentesco alguno con ella, ya que, aunque todas las heridas del pasado sanen... algunas no lo aran por competo, hasta enfrentar la realidad. Eso es lo que Jing evade. Descubrir que realmente le tiene afecto a Rei. Sobre la oferta del otro tipo. La considerara, pero ara lo que mejor le convenga, después de descubrir cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo. Por que como él dijo, Ted solo actúa para su propio beneficio. Rei esta con el por dos razones.

Una: no tiene ningún otro lugar donde ir.

Y dos: lo que le mas desea Rei es que su padre se sienta orgulloso de él, que por, aunque sea una sola vez, le demuestre su afecto, por eso esta ahí, (aparte, de que quiere descubrir que separo a sus padres y por que Jing lo trata como lo hace.) Aunque parezca tan poca cosa, los humanos solemos necesitar de un poco de afecto y es más doloroso cuando te das cuenta que no tienes nada y estas solo, asi es como se siente Rei, pero con Kai a su lado se sentirá completo. Jing sufrirá, y lo ara por Rei. Sobre tu ultima pregunta... pues, te diré que hay situaciones e inclusos lugares que nos traen a nuestra memoria momentos dolorosos. Eso lo aclarare mas tarde. En cap. Siguientes. Me da gusto que te guste lo versos que pongo, me animan para seguir escribiendo. Arigato. Nos vemos.

**Kiri Miyamoto: **Rei sufre y al parecer sufrirá más. Jing se comporta cruel con él, pues solo por que el mismo se niega a ser feliz. ¿Has escuchado de alguien que muera por amor? Es mas o menos similar, aparte hay otro factor, Jing podrá odiar superficialmente a Rei, pero no es exactamente odio, solo es un poco ignorante, el no aceptas sus sentimientos y prefiere actuar como lo hace. Recuerda que una vez. En el primer cap. escribí algo que decía 'el odio es el escudo de los débiles' esto es por que Jing, no quiere darse cuenta de nada, es una persona muy orgullosa y por lo tanto necia. Espero no haberte confundido más. El que Jing odie a Rei, tiene que ver con el pasado de este y la madre de Rei. Y Sí. Rei decidió ayudar a Kai, para ayudarse asi mismo. También descubrió que Kai estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Y ambos desentrañaran sus pasados. Me da mucho gusto leer tus review. Cuídate. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

**Roquel: **nunca me canso de leer tus palabras... me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Bueno... por ahora Rei estará bien, pero quizás dentro de poco no lo este tanto. Pues no se si debería pero quizás Ted si se atreva a hacerle algo al gato, pero aun no lo tengo decidido. En cierta forma digamos que la medre de Rei tiene mucho que ver en la historia de Jing y de por que según él odia a Rei. Si, Jing es muy ignorante y no se da cuenta de todo el daño que le hace a su hijo. Solo le importa él y nadie más. Kai enfrentara sus miedos, y Rei estará ahí para ayudarlo. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

**Nakokun: **no es que se traiga algo con Rei, pero no puedo adelantarme, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Creo que tu segunda pregunta as sido contestada. Si también aparecerán mas personajes, pero un poco mas adelante.

**anna: **Esta vez me tarde por los exámenes, pero en cuanto terminen, no te preocupes actualizare un poco mas seguido.

**Angy B. Mizuhara: **gracias por tus palabras. Rei tiene que sufrir en este Fanfic por que es mi personaje favorito. Exacto, por eso tanto odio de Jing para Rei. Sin embargo Rei si se párese a ella, y eso a Jing le molesta por que le trae muchos recuerdos y al no saber como reaccionar a ellos atormenta a Rei, por ello se empaña tanto en tratar de opacar las expresiones de gato. Sobre lo demás, aun no puedo revelarlo. Gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **otro capitulo mas -... realmente las cosas con Kai no mejoran y seguirán sin mejorar. Y empeoraran mas cuando dos personajes aparezcan en escena, para aquells que les caiga mal la enfermera de Kai, Kenneth (o.Ô no recuerdo de donde saque el nombre), aun no lo decido, pero algo malo le sucederá, (si no cambio el final)... mientas con Rei... debo admitir que algo malo esta por sucederle en capítulos siguientes, sé que prometí que nada malo le pasaría... pero no puedo resistirme, si el finc sigue sin cambios será malo a medias. Lo siento de verdad. Pero esto ayudara a Jing a valorar mas a Rei. Y hablando del padre del neko-kawaii Claro que sufrirá.

Creo que eso es todo por hoy... son las 12:42... y quiero dormir .


End file.
